Travelers Beware
by Raven524
Summary: Sam and Dean go looking for a werewolf but find something else…can they figure out what is causing the mysterious deaths before it takes one of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Summary:** Sam and Dean go looking for a werewolf but find something else…can they figure out what is causing the mysterious deaths before it takes one of them?

**Raven 524**: This story could actually be anytime, so I don't think I need to put a spoiler warning on it. I will try to keep any mention of season 2 plots out and just concentrate on the story itself. Hope you all enjoy reading the first chapter.

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

The young man cursed as he got out of his car and slammed the door. Opening up the hood on the car, he saw the problem. The fan belt was broken. "Just great!" He exclaimed as he slammed the hood of the car back down. Pulling out his cell phone he noticed immediately that there was no reception…of course not, he was stuck in the middle of nowhere. He never should have taken the side road up into the mountains.

But he wanted to get to his girlfriends house and this was a shortcut. Looking at the steep hills that preceded the mountains looming in the horizon, he realized that he only had one choice. He had to walk the over 20 miles to the next town, as he started to walk he just hoped that there was a house some place close by where he could call for a tow truck.

"Man Melinda is never going to forgive me!" He groaned as he started his long walk into the night. A short distance down the road, he noticed a shining light showing through the trees on the hillside. "Well, things are starting to look up!" He said as he left the road and headed towards the light. As the incline increased and the trees grew thicker, the man started to doubt the wisdom of leaving the road. But just as he was getting ready to turn back, he saw the flicker of light…this time just off to his left.

Shrugging, he started towards the light once more. After another 20 minutes, he still hadn't come close to the light. Deciding he had enough, he turned to try to find his way back to the road, but saw the light now just down hill and slightly to his right. Finally after hours of walking through the mountainside, he saw a small cottage with a light flickering in the window.

He walked up to the door and knocked. But no one answered. Testing the door, he smiled when it opened easily under his hand. "Hello? Anyone here…I was wondering if I could use your phone." But no one answered as he entered the small cottage; he saw a fire in the fireplace and figured that was the light he had seen. Moving towards the flickering flame, he sat down in the chair and immediately fell into an exhausted sleep.

A short time later he woke to see a strange man glaring at him. The man was small in stature, but his eyes were cold and dark. "Ah…hello…my name is Mark…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep…but I was wondering if you could help me?"

Mark watched as the man simply stood and stared at him. Afraid to move, Mark sat still and waited for the man to speak. He shivered as he realized that the fire had gone down and needed more wood before it went out. He didn't want to be alone in the dark with this strange man, but he also didn't want to aggravate him either. "Look, would you like me to put some more wood on that fire for you? Then if you can point me to a phone, I'll be glad to get out of your way."

The strange man growled and moved towards the fireplace. He picked up a large log and snapped it like it was a twig. He tossed the log to the side and looked expectantly at the young man in front of him.

Mark didn't know what to do, it was getting cold and the fire was still dying. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a pissing contest with some freak. "Fine, I'll just leave you alone…sorry to have bothered you."

The strange man moved to stand between Mark and the door, his intent was clear…Mark had to find another way from the cottage. His eyes searched frantically for a way…there was a door that looked like it lead into a small bedroom. If he could get in there, he could bolt the door and maybe escape through the window. Standing slowly, Mark made a dash for the doorway when his world suddenly fell out from underneath him. He felt himself falling and screamed until his body hit something hard. He rolled a little further and stopped, screaming as he realized that his leg was broken as well as his wrist.

Blinking he looked around him in confusion…he was laying on a narrow ledge. He looked up and saw only the side of the mountain and the cliff that he had fallen down. "What the hell?" He exclaimed trying to make sense. Suddenly he heard a low growl and saw a pair of gleaming yellow eyes on the ledge not far from where he now lay helpless. In the distance, the strange man smiled as he heard the screams coming from the ledge below.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Dean, how much longer before we get to the hotel?" Sam asked trying to get comfortable in the front seat of the Impala. He and Dean had been on the road since early in the morning and hand only stopped once for gas and something to eat.

"Not far, we should be in Fox Valley soon. Are you sure this is the area that the article mentioned?" Dean looked out the window at the deserted road ahead of him. There wasn't much up this way except for trees and mountains. Of course, there wasn't much flat land in West Virginia.

"I'm sure Dean; there have been a number of deaths, mostly travelers who got lost in the mountains outside town. From the sounds of it, we may be dealing with a werewolf, except, the timing seems to be off."

"What, no full moon Sammy…you know that is mostly myth…not all werewolves are tied to the lunar cycle. They are just another form of shape shifter and as such, can be killed with a silver bullet to the heart." Dean rolled his shoulders to relieve the ache from hours of driving.

"Could be…but until we can get a better look at the autopsy reports, we are just guessing here Dean. We can't go in guns blazing without checking things out first…" Sam sighed; he knew that Dean was itching for a hunt. It had been too long between hunts for them. When Sam had come across the article, Dean had them on the road in less than an hour.

"Who said anything about guns blazing Sam…we can do a little research…then once you have decided that I'm right…we can go kill the son of a bitch!"

Dean watched as Sam shook his head and tried to get comfortable in the car. "Ah, there's our turn off Sam and it looks like the hotel is just a few miles down the road."

Thirty minutes later, the two boys found themselves in the old hotel room that smelled slightly of mold. Sam had grabbed a local paper and was looking through it while Dean freshened up in the bathroom. "So Sammy, I say we go get a bite to eat at the bar and grill down the street…maybe unwind a little…what do you say?"

"Earth to Sammy…did you hear me?" Dean walked over to see what Sam was focusing on. As he looked over Sam's shoulder he realized why Sam was so quiet. On the front page was a headline. "Local Man Found Dead in Canyon".

Sam looked up at Dean and sighed. "Well, it looks like we are in the right place."

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so hope I haven't lost you all. If you want me to continue, you know the drill, just drop me a line!


	2. Chapter 2 Mysterious Deaths

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 2 – Mysterious Deaths**

_Sam looked up at Dean and sighed. "Well, it looks like we are in the right place."_

Sam finished reading the article as Dean finished getting changed. "So, looks like we may be dealing with a werewolf…" Dean said as he pulled a clean shirt over his head.

"Dean, I don't think we can say that just yet. Look, it says here that the guy was missing for a week before they found him. The local authorities are attributing his death to exposure after falling down a cliff and being attacked by some type of animal. What kind of werewolf would leave the guy alive, much less let him live for almost a whole week?" Sam pulled over his laptop and started to type. "Maybe there is more in the police report."

"So I'm betting that means you don't want to go to the bar and grill, right?" Dean looked over at his brother as he leaned closer to the screen. "Come on Sam, you need to eat and we really can't do much until tomorrow when the morgue opens."

Sam looked up and sighed. He really didn't feel like another night spent watching Dean score with the locals. "Dean, look why don't you go ahead without me. I saw a small all night diner down the street. I'll just walk over there to grab something later."

Dean sighed. "Fine, you know Sam, it wouldn't kill you to relax once in a while." Dean waited for a moment to see if Sam would change his mind and then left. Sam sighed as he heard his brother start the car and leave. He knew that the bar was Dean's way of letting off steam, allowing his brother to live the life they lived. But that wasn't for him.

Sam continued to type into the computer for a couple more hours until his stomach told him it was time for him to get something to eat. Stretching his long frame as he stood, he reached for his coat and walked out into the night. The diner was only a few blocks from the hotel and Sam was enjoying the peaceful sounds of the night.

Sam was just going to get the food to go when he saw the young woman whose picture was in the paper, it was the girlfriend of the man who was killed. She was sitting alone in a booth, tears falling down her face as she played with the food on her plate. Sam moved closer and paused, wondering if she would talk to him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sam asked quietly.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Miranda said cautiously. She had been answering questions for the past couple of days from the police and reporters; the last thing she wanted was to talk to someone else.

"No, I'm new in town. My brother and I are just passing through. I came in to grab a quick bite and saw you here…you look upset, is there something I can do?" Sam used his calming voice, the one he often used to put people at ease.

Miranda looked up into the most gorgeous hazel eyes she had ever seen. She nodded to the seat across from her and watched as Sam folded his lanky frame into the seat. "So why are you here, business or pleasure?" Miranda asked quietly.

Sam shrugged. "My brother and I are on a road trip, I…well, I lost someone I cared about and we've just been on the road. We were thinking of maybe doing some camping in the mountains around here. I hear that it's beautiful country."

Miranda sniffed. "I know what it's like to lose someone…my boyfriend was just killed recently. Maybe you saw the news…they found his body about 20 miles from here up in the mountains. I just don't understand…he was an experienced camper and knew his way around the woods. They say he got lost and wandered around. He fell down a cliff and couldn't get back out. Then some animal mauled him…but in the end…it just doesn't make sense." Miranda started to cry again.

Sam passed a napkin over to her and patted her on the hand. "I'm so sorry to hear about your boyfriend. They never figured out exactly what happened to my girlfriend either. But if he survived the animal attacks…what finally killed him?"

Miranda shook her head. "I don't know. They say exposure and complications due to blood loss. But they are being very hush hush about it. He isn't the first one to die up in those mountains this way, there have been others. I guess they don't want the tourist trade to suffer, so I don't know if we will ever know what really happened."

Sam nodded and continued to listen to Miranda while his mind was working on the problem. A short time later, Miranda stood to leave. "Do you want me to walk you home Miranda?" Sam offered.

"No, it's ok. I only live a short distance from here. I'm sorry I unloaded on you Sam…but if I were you and your brother. I'd forget camping up there. People who go up there normally come back dead."

Sam's head jerked up at her last comment. "You mean some people have survived?"

"Well, yeah there was an old coot that lives just outside of town. But most people think he's crazy. He keeps talking about UFO's and such. His name is Rusty Tanner, but I warn you, he's not playing with a full deck."

"Thanks! I really am sorry for your loss." Sam stood and walked out with Miranda. As she walked away, she turned and asked softly. "Does it ever stop hurting Sam?"

Sam took a deep breath and looked at the distraught young woman. "It hurts less as time goes on, but I don't know if it will ever go away." Sam said quietly as he thought about Jess. No, he didn't think the pain of her death would ever leave him.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean smiled at the young woman who was sitting next to him. It hadn't taken long for Dean to find someone to pass the time while he waited for his food. As he took another sip of his beer, his eyes scanned the crowd and landed on a grizzled old man who sat back in the corner. He was scribbling in an old book and ignoring the other people in the bar.

A moment later a young man walked over to address the older man. "Hey Rusty…seen any more of them UFO's lately?"

The man called Rusty just continued to write in his book and ignored the young man. "I said, have you seen any more of them lately…what you writing?" The young man grabbed the book and started to read. "Hey guys, listen to this…Rusty claims he saw the strange lights again about a week ago…did you communicate with them old man?"

"Give me the book Martin." Rusty said quietly as he rose from the chair he had been sitting in. Dean had started to head towards the old man. He wasn't sure if the man was cracked or not, but he didn't like Martin and his friends. As Martin's friends drew closer, Dean moved in to stand in front of the old man. "Why don't you just give the old man his book back and go sit down."

Martin grinned and held the book up high. "Why don't you make me?"

"Now you see, that isn't what I was going for here. But since you asked…." Dean slammed a punch into Martin's stomach causing the man to double over and drop the book. Dean caught the book and passed it back to Rusty who was moving to stand beside Dean. As Martin's friends started to move in closer, Dean prepared to fight.

"Four against one, now that seems like real fair odds. Oh yea, actually against three as your friend here is a little out of it right now!" Dean replied as he hammered his fist into Martin's head and smiled as Martin fell to the floor unconscious.

The other three tried to circle around Dean, but he attacked before they could get in place. As he moved towards the bigger of the men, he felt arms behind him grabbing him. Using his head, he hit the person holding him in the chin and pulling on the man's arm managed to flip him into the other man standing to his right. Both men went down in a tangle of arms and legs.

Dean's head jerked back as he was hit with the large man's fist. He almost saw stars for a moment, but soon he was returning punches with the man. The battle lasted only moments before there was a loud shout from the bar. "Stop it right his minute or I'm calling the cops!"

Dean turned to look at the bartender and was surprised when he saw a movement to his left. He turned expecting an attack and was surprised when Rusty landed a round house kick into the large man's face. "Stay down Duane, I mean it." Rusty said quietly.

Rusty looked at the bartender and smiled. "You want me to take out the trash for ya Arthur?"

Arthur laughed. "Don't think they will ever learn will they Rusty. Don't worry about it; I'll take care of 'em"

Dean reached up and touched his tender eye. "Thanks Rusty…but why did you wait so long to jump in?"

"Well, you were doing such a bang up job of protecting me…I didn't want to steel your thunder boy. Arthur, bring me and this young man a drink will you?"

Dean sat down across from Rusty and accepted the beer and ice pack that the bartender put on the table. He looked over and noticed that his 'date' for the evening had disappeared. He sighed and looked at Rusty. "No hard feelings Rusty, but you weren't exactly the way I thought this evening would end."

Rusty burst out laughing. "Don't worry son, Sandra wouldn't have let you do more than buy her another couple of beers. Thanks for sticking up for an old man though…not many strangers would have done that."

Dean smiled. "Well, my brother would say that I have a habit of jumping into the middle of things without thinking it through…guess he was right. You probably could have handled those boys just fine."

Rusty laughed again. "So what brings you to our small town?"

"My brother Sam and I are on a road trip…we thought we would just spend a few days camping in the mountains near here." Dean noticed that Rusty's face lost its humor at the mention of the mountains.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you son, I'd just keep right on going. There's a nice camping area on the other side of the mountain that would be better."

"Why?" Dean asked

"Because, people who go up into the mountain on this side…don't come back the same, if the come back at all."

TBC

Raven524: So, this chapter is longer than usual, but I couldn't come up with a place to break it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I know only a little action, but that will change soon. You know our boys can't stay out of trouble for very long. Keep pushing the little button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3 Rusty's UFO

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 3 – Rusty's UFO**

"_Because, people who go up into the mountain on this side…don't come back the same, if they come back at all."_

Dean sat back and looked at Rusty. "What do you mean? I heard about that guy, but he got lost and probably just fell in the dark…isn't that want the newspaper said?"

Rusty move closer and lowered his voice. "You know the newspapers never could get anything right boy…I'm betting he followed the lights and met up with the old man in the cabin before he took his plunge."

Dean moved closer. "You've seen this cabin?"

"Shore did. A few years back I was huntin' up on the ridge. I saw this strange light and decided to follow it. Every time I thought I had found it, the light appeared further on. I tracked it for days before I found the cabin." Rusty took a drink of his whiskey before continuing.

"I went inside and looked around, but there wasn't anyone home. So I waited. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, there was this man with the coldest dark eyes I've ever seen staring at me. Next thing I remember, I was at the bottom of a ravine with a broken arm and a cracked head."

"So this man attacked you and dumped you in a ravine?" Dean asked, wondering about the dark eyes. Maybe Sam was right, maybe they were dealing with something other than a werewolf here.

"I don't recollect how I got there, but the worse part was that damn wolf. Kept tracking me day after day as I stumbled my way out of the ravine. I woke up more than once just in time to stop the damn thing from killing me…got the bite marks to prove it!" Rusty raised his shirt slightly and Dean winced at the scars from what looked like animal bites and claw marks.

"I guess it's a good thing you managed to scare the wolf off…how'd you do it Rusty?" Dean motioned to the bartender to bring another round of drinks.

"Well, that's the thing…more than once I thought I'd had it for sure, but then I woke up to see my blood in it's mouth, and those yellow eyes staring at me for a few moments. I yelled at it and it just disappeared back into the woods. But that wasn't the worst…after I healed up…I went back to find the cabin." Rusty threw back another shot of whiskey.

"And…" Dean encouraged.

"And there was no cabin, no foundation, no sign that it ever existed. I searched county records and there is no record of any type of homestead in that area. The doctors said that the hit on the head was causing me to hallucinate. But I know what I saw…and am still seeing. Those strange lights were out there again, just before that young man disappeared."

"So any idea what is causing the lights?" Dean asked quietly, wondering if some or all of this was part of the head injury.

"At first I thought it was one of those UFO's, but now I'm not so sure…ah hell, who knows maybe I am a little crazy." Rusty stood to leave.

Dean stood as well and shook Rusty's hand. "My name is Dean by the way. Thanks for sharing your story with me Rusty and after seeing the way you handled yourself back there…I don't think you are as crazy as some people might think." Dean winked and then smiled as he heard Rusty laugh.

"You may be right boy…but mind you, stay away from that ridge. Crazy or not, I know for a fact that more than one person has lost their life up there." Dean watched as Rusty left the bar. He paid his bill and decided it was time to head back to the hotel room. Just wait until Sam found out what he had learned. It will teach the little geek boy that coming to a bar can be educational…in more ways than one.

Dean pulled up and parked the car. He quietly opened the hotel room door, just in case his brother was managing to get some rest. He worried about Sam's sleeping habits constantly. As he moved further into the room, he saw a take out bag on the table from the diner. His stomach grumbled as he realized that he never had eaten at the bar. He glanced at the bed and smiled at the lump that was his brother. Dean quickly opened the container and smiled at the steak and French fries inside. He moved to the microwave and paused, the noise might wake up Sam.

"Don't worry Dean; your stomach already gave you away. Go ahead and heat it up!" Sam said softly from the bed.

"You mean you didn't wake up until you heard my stomach? What if I have been a werewolf! You need work on your awareness skills Sammy." Dean smirked as he began to heat up his dinner.

Sam smiled and decided to let Dean win one. "So how was she? Let me guess, long blonde hair and a sexy body…."

Dean sighed as he remembered that she had gotten away. "Actually, he was about 60 years old, had a gray beard and managed to kick some bar fly's ass from here to Kansas"

Sam's actually stood back and stared. "Ah Dean…I mean, ok…if that's what turns you on."

Dean punched Sam lightly on the arm. "Dude, get a grip…I'll have you know that I met someone who might actually have shed some light on this hunt…literally. His name was Rusty and he claims that he survived one of the attacks."

"Rusty, You gotta be kidding me…that's the guy that Miranda said had survived being lost in the same area that her boyfriend was killed in." Sam moved to the table and pulled out the lap top. "What did he tell you Dean?" Sam looked like someone had just given him a Christmas present as he waited for Dean to tell him what he had learned.

"Wait a minute…Miranda…how the hell did you meet her? Sam, you didn't go out to investigate this on your own did you?"

Sam laughed. "Actually, no…I met her at the diner when I went to get us something to eat. She was lonely and well, I offered to listen." Sam laughed at the look on Dean's face.

"So you're telling me that I ended up spending the night listening to some old coot while you got cozy with a hot chick?" Dean sat down on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. "Oh God, I must be on the Twilight Zone!"

Sam shook with laughter. It wasn't often that he could surprise his brother, but tonight evidently he had. Dean shook his head muttering under his breath as he moved to get his dinner. "So Dean…what did Rusty tell you?"

"Just tell me one thing Sammy…did you walk her home?"

"Well, she did only live a short distance and it was kinda on my way." Sam said quietly, waiting for the explosion.

"That's it Wheezy, It's the big one…I feel it" Dean cried as he grabbed his chest and fell back onto the bed. He smiled as he heard his brother giggle. God, how he loved his brother's giggle…too bad he didn't hear it that often anymore.

TBC

Raven524: Any bets that our boys end up in the woods? Hope you all are still enjoying the story. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4 The Hunt Begins

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 4 – The Hunt Begins**

"Well Dean, I can't find anything on the internet that would explain the strange lights that Rusty described. And he's right; there is no record of any cabin or other structure ever being built on that ridge." Sam leaned backed and rubbed his sore neck muscles.

"What about the man he described…you think it may be our werewolf?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I told you, I'm not sure we are talking about a werewolf here…" Sam started to object.

"Sam, I saw the marks on his body…they were definitely consistent with an animal attack. He saw a man and then he saw a wolf with yellow eyes…how much more proof do you need?"

"I know Dean, I know…but something just doesn't feel right. We have to know what we are going up against." Sam watched as Dean walked over to grab his coat and his car keys.

"Ok, if it's proof you want, let's go to the morgue and see the kid's body…but if it looks like he was attacked by a wolf, we head up to the ridge and start looking for our werewolf…agreed?" Dean turned and watched as Sam stood and grabbed his own coat.

"Fine Dean." Sam couldn't shake the feeling that they were missing something important. But he knew that if they didn't figure it out soon, someone else might die.

A short time later, Sam and Dean arrived at the county morgue. Dean walked in and flashed his FBI badge to the receptionist. "Hi, I'm agent Friday and this is my partner Gannon."

The receptionist barely looked at the ID; she was too busy admiring the view of the hunky young man standing in front of her. "How can I help you agent Friday?"

Dean smiled. "We are looking into the recent death of Mark Spencer…can we see the autopsy report?"

The receptionist smiled and led them back to the room that housed the county morgue. "They are getting ready to release the body later today…poor guy. His girlfriend was in here earlier, she was really upset. The file is in here…make sure you lock the door on your way out."

Dean thanked the woman and quickly placed the small white piece of paper in his pocket. "Wow, that's almost a record Dean" Sam rolled his eyes as he pulled out the file and began to read through the coroners notes.

Dean opened the drawer and pulled out the body of the unlucky man. "Hey Sam, come and look at this." Dean stood back and let Sam take a closer look. Sam shook his head; the young man had not died easily.

"Like I said, these are bite marks and claw marks, consistent with an animal attack. Some how I don't think that Bambi is the culprit here Sammy." Dean put the body back into the drawer and waited for Sam to replace the file.

"Ok Dean, but it says that cause of death was due to excessive loss of blood and exposure. In fact, there was very little blood left in the man's body when they found him." Sam shook his head. It did have all the signs of being a werewolf, yet his head told him that there was more to it.

"Right, so he bled out…some of those bite marks were deep. So I say we head up to the ridge while it's still daylight out and set up camp." Dean moved to leave the morgue.

"Dean, I know you are anxious to get back on a hunt, but I still think we should do a little more…" Sam almost knocked Dean over as he stopped suddenly and turned around to stare at Sam.

"You agreed, if the morgue supported our suspicions, that we would set up camp. Why are you being so stubborn on this Sammy…we'll take along extra weapons just in case it is something else. All I know is, that something up there is luring people to a very unpleasant death and we need to stop it. Why do you always have to make things so complicated?" Dean didn't wait for Sam to answer but headed to the Impala. Some times Sam could drive him crazy with his pension for research.

Sam decided that if he didn't follow, his brother would probably leave him behind. He didn't really want to leave yet, but not being there to cover his brother's back wasn't an option.

Dean decided that they would stop at the diner on their way out of town. "You never know when we will get a good meal Sammy. It's going to be camp fire fare for a few days." Dean smiled at the look of disgust on Sam's face.

"M & M's are not a food group Dean." Sam groused as he followed his brother into the diner. He saw Melinda was sitting in the same booth that she had been in the previous night. Once again, she was staring at the plate of food in front of her, not touching it.

"Hi Melinda, remember me?"

"Oh hi Sam…so you and your brother are leaving?" Melinda noticed Dean standing slightly behind Sam. But she smiled shyly at Sam as he stood closer to her.

"Yeah, we are going to do some camping, my brother decided that he'd take me in for my last meal." Sam said looking sideways at his brother.

"Sam, please…you seem like a nice guy. Why don't you just leave…camp on the other side of the mountain? I….I…I wouldn't like to see you get hurt." Melinda's eyes filled with tears.

Sam reached down and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry Melinda. My brother and I know what we are doing." As he and Dean went to get a table, Sam just hoped that it was true.

Two hours later found both boys sitting around a fire in front of their tents. "So Sammy do you think that the werewolf will show up tonight? Looks like the perfect night for a werewolf hunt." Dean couldn't help but notice that Sam still seemed preoccupied.

"Sure Dean…say did you bring Dad's journal?" Sam poked at the fire as he tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together in his mind.

Dean passed the journal to Sam. "I'm going to take a quick look around, you stay here and see what you can find in Dad's journal, ok?" Dean checked to make sure that his gun was loaded and placed it in his waist band.

"Sure Dean…but are you sure you don't want me to come with…you shouldn't be out there alone." Sam started to stand checking his own gun. He didn't like letting Dean go off on his own.

"Sammy, I've been doing this for a long time. I know what I'm doing. If we are lucky this can all be over tonight. Besides, I'm not going far…just do me a favor."

Sam sat back down and looked up. "What?"

"Don't follow the lights." Dean did using his best Gollum impersonation.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Really Dude, I know you didn't read the books."

"Who needs books, the movies were great!" Dean laughed as he moved to start searching their surroundings.

Sam shook his head as he watched Dean blend into his surroundings. He knew that there was no one better on a hunt, except maybe his father…some times he wished that he had been as good as Dean. Maybe then his father wouldn't have been so disappointed in him. Sighing, Sam opened his father's journal and began trying to find something that would fit with the facts they knew.

The night had become eerily quiet. Sam pulled his coat closer to him as he looked up wondering where Dean had gone. It had been almost an hour. Sam stood and put the journal in his pocket and once again checked to make sure that his gun was handy. Moving quietly to the edge of the clearing he began following Dean's trail.

Sam smiled, not too many people would have seen Dean's trail. But the one thing Sam had excelled at was tracking. More than once, he had beat Dean at hide and seek. Sam moved a little further, intending to just circle the camp. As he looked off in the direction that Dean had gone in, he noticed a light bobbing in the distance. "Damn it Dean!" Sam said under his breath as he started to head towards the light.

TBC

Raven524: Hmmmm…so I wonder if Dean left a trail of M&M's this time….LOL. Somehow I think that they are going to be sorry they followed the light…and of course, that probably means some Sammy and Dean angst on the horizon. So hold on tight, the ride is about to take off!


	5. Chapter 5 Hunters become the Hunted

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 5 – Hunters become the Hunted**

Dean had made a complete circuit of the camp and was getting ready to head back to Sam when he saw the light bobbing in the distance. Deciding that he better check on Sam, he turned to head back to camp. His head snapped up when he heard a twig crack. Dropping down in a crouch, he scanned the area and saw a dark figure walking towards the light.

Moving quietly, Dean followed the dark figure, his gun drawn. He followed for about 30 minutes before he decided that it was time to get closer. Creeping silently, Dean got within a few feet of the figure, pulling his gun up he called out softly. "Stop right there!"

The figure stopped and turned looking at the gun pointed in his direction. "Well, why doesn't it surprise me that you would be here Dean?"

"Rusty, you old fool. I could have shot you!" Dean said, putting his gun down, but still keeping it handy. "What the hell are you doing out here Rusty?"

"I told you, I've been tracking the lights. My cabin is located just the other side of the road, about a mile from here. I thought you'd be smarter than this Dean. These lights are nothing to fool with." Rusty turned back around and cursed. "Damn, now you've done it. The damn thing is gone."

Dean looked up to where the light had been and noticed that it was no longer visible. "What were you going to do once you found it Rusty?" Dean asked quietly.

"I was going to take a picture…you know…to prove that I'm not an old crack pot" Rusty showed Dean the camera case that he had over his shoulder.

"Rusty, you said yourself, it's not safe in this area…why not just let it go?" Dean knew that he had to get back soon or Sam would be worried. But he didn't like leaving the old man on his own.

"Boy, I've been tracking these lights for years…ever since it happened. I know every inch of these woods. Besides, I brought protection." Rusty showed Dean the shotgun he had slung over his other shoulder.

"Look Rusty, my brother and I are camped just over that rise…why don't you come join us and we can look for the lights together." Dean asked as he put his gun back in his waistband.

"Naw…I don't think the lights will show again tonight…once it disappears, it normally doesn't come back for a few days. I'm going to go home and sleep in a real bed. But if I were you, I'd find another place to camp." Rusty moved off down towards the road and his cabin.

Dean shook his head and turned to go back to camp. He hoped that Rusty wasn't right. He didn't relish camping out for a couple more nights with Sam. Sam hated camping almost as much as Dean did. But he was more verbal about it…usually to Dean.

As Dean made his way back to camp, he kept looking around to see if the light would appear again. Satisfied that the area was secure, at least for now, he moved into the campsite. "Hey Sammy, I hope you got dinner ready 'cause I'm starved!"

"Sammy?" Dean called again when he didn't see his brother's lanky frame. "Damn it Sam this isn't funny!" Dean checked the tents, but still no Sam. Realizing that Sam probably went to look for him, he cursed his taking so long with Rusty. Dean quickly checked the perimeter and sure enough, he saw Sam's prints following his own from earlier.

"Damn it Sammy, I told you to stay put…why can't you listen just once!" Dean said under his breath as he started to follow his brother's foot prints. "I swear, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to kill you Sammy!" Dean grumbled as he moved back into the forest.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam followed Dean's footprints as far as he could, but soon they were lost. Looking around, he was surprised to find out how far he had come. He was getting ready to return to the campsite when he saw the light a little closer this time slightly uphill and to his right.

Sam pulled out his cell phone, but sighed when he saw no reception. "Great Dean, you have us camping in the middle of a dead zone!" Sam put the phone back in his pocket and started to head towards the light again. If he knew Dean, he probably found a nice cozy cabin with an attractive woman sitting by the fireplace. Sam blew on his hands as the cold night air started to penetrate his clothing.

After a couple of hours with no sign of Dean, Sam decided that enough was enough. He'd head back for camp and wait. If Dean didn't show up by the morning, he'd start out fresh. Besides, the light had moved once again and appeared slightly further uphill, but to the left. Sam stared at it for a moment, trying to get a fix on its location so he could check it out in the morning.

As he turned to head back towards camp, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He slowly pulled his gun from his waistband and began to look around. He could feel something watching him. Moving carefully, Sam started to retrace his steps. It happened so quickly, Sam never saw it coming.

A flash of dark fur and yellow eyes slammed into Sam's back knocking him to the ground. Sam rolled and brought the gun up and aimed but the wolf managed to grab onto his arm and bit down hard enough to draw blood. Sam dropped the gun and yelped in pain as he pulled his legs up to kick the wolf.

The wolf flew a short distance, but before Sam could recover he felt the sharp claws digging into his chest. Sam screamed in pain as he felt the jaws of the wolf clamp on his shoulder. Through the pain, he kept struggling, his hand finally reaching the gun and bringing it up. As he aimed once again for the wolf, he watched as it ran off into the forest. Disappearing as quickly as it had appeared; the wolf became a dark ghost blending back into the darkness of the night.

Sam sat up and scanned his surroundings. He was in the middle of no where, his shoulder and arm were dripping blood at an alarming rate and his chest was on fire. "Well, Dean…I guess you were right. Too bad, I had to find out the hard way!" Sam mumbled as he sat with his back up against a tree. He knew that Dean would come looking for him. He took off his jacket and quickly pulled his T-shirt off. Tearing the shirt, he made a bandage for his arm and used the rest to try to staunch the flow of blood from his shoulder. He groaned as he applied pressure, but he knew he had to stop the bleeding.

Sam felt himself beginning to lose consciousness, but he knew that could be a fatal mistake. Shaking himself, he once again tried to see into the forest. A moment later he saw movement in the bushes to his left. Pulling out the gun, he once again took aim and waited. Sure enough a pair of yellow eyes gazed out at him. Sam aimed and pulled the trigger. The shot echoed through the night.

Sam blinked, trying to see if he had hit the animal. Getting painfully to his feet, he decided that he had better try to get back to the camp. He walked a few steps when once again; he felt something hit him in the middle of the back. As Sam fell, his head grazed a boulder. His last thought before everything went black was that he had failed again.

The wolf sat looking at the unconscious man, licking its lips from the taste of the humans' blood. She knew that something was different about this one…he was special. Knowing that the other hunter would have heard the shot, she decided that her prey would have to be moved. A moment later a pair of arms reached under Sam's arms and began to drag him further into the woods…away from the campsite.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean continued to move quickly following Sam's trail. As time dragged on, he once again began to curse his brother for not following orders. Suddenly he heard a shot echoing down the hillside. "SAMMY!" Dean yelled, but the only answer was the sound of a wolf's cry.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so how many people were floored by tonight's episode? Raise your hands! Now that I'm able to breathe again, thought I'd try to post this. So, once again Sam has gotten himself into a pickle…when will that poor boy ever learn? LOL Don't forget to let me know how you are liking this so far. I love hearing from you guys!


	6. Chapter 6 Missing Brother

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 6 – Missing Brother**

_Dean continued to move quickly following Sam's trail. As time dragged on, he once again began to curse his brother for not following orders. Suddenly he heard a shot echoing down the hillside. "SAMMY!" Dean yelled, but the only answer was the sound of a wolf's cry._

Dean took off at a run towards the area that he figured the shot had come from. As he got closer, he slowed down and began to scan his surroundings for signs of his brother. He saw a boot print that belonged to his brother and once again began to follow the trail. A few moments later he came to an area that showed signs of a fight taking place. As he moved the flashlight around, his breath caught in his throat as the beam picked up the glint of Sam's gun. And next to it was a blood pool that could only be from his brother.

"Sammy!" Dean called, no longer caring if something else heard him. "Damn it Sammy, answer me!" But there was no answering call, only the stillness of the night.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam woke slowly, his head was killing him and his vision was blurred. As he looked around, he noticed that he was laying on a cold rocky surface. He shivered with the cold as he tried to sit, but soon fell back his head spinning. "Just great, probably a concussion." Sam muttered as he closed his eyes for a moment trying to take in his surroundings again.

The first thing he noticed was that he was not where he had been the night before. He was in some kind of ravine with a small stream running through it. He shivered again realizing that his clothes were still damp. He wondered if he had fallen into the water at some point. This time moving more slowly, Sam sat up and leaned weakly against a boulder. He squinted at the sky and noticed that the sun was almost directly above him. "So, it's already lunch time." Sam decided talking out loud made him feel better, not so all alone.

He felt around for his gun and sighed as he realized that he must have dropped it the night before when the werewolf attacked him. He wished now that he had listened to Dean. He had been so busy trying to figure out the stupid light, he had failed to stay alert for the werewolf. "Stupid Sam, you deserve to be hurt." Sam muttered as he began to assess his wounds.

His chest hurt along with his arm and shoulder, but at least the wounds on his arm and shoulder seemed to have stopped bleeding. He felt the sticky blood on the side of his face and gently felt the gash on his forehead. He winced as he realized that on top of a concussion, he probably was going to need stitches. "Well Dean, I hope you bring the first aid kit with you."

Sam had no doubt that Dean was already looking for him. He just had to survive until Dean could find him. He already knew that walking out of the ravine would be difficult in his current condition. The first rule of being lost was to stay put and Sam decided that was exactly what he was going to do. Deciding he should try to take stock of what he had, he searched his pockets. He still had his favorite hunting knife, his cell phone, his flashlight and his father's journal, which thankfully seemed to have been undamaged from his dunking in the water. Unfortunately, he had no food or means of starting a fire.

Shivering again, Sam decided he needed to try to gather what he needed to start a fire before he froze to death. Besides, he may need the flames to try to keep himself safe. Fire wouldn't kill the werewolf, but it might slow it down. It would also serve as a beacon for Dean to find him. Deciding on a course of action, Sam slowly got to his feet, placing his hand on top of the boulder to steady himself as the world spun crazily.

He moved to the stream and drank thirstily before moving to gather what he needed to get a fire started. Thankful for all the lessons in self preservation his father had taught him, Sam soon had a small fire burning and even managed to find some nuts and berries to quench the hunger that was rumbling in his stomach. Settling down to wait for Dean, he started to read his father's journal once again. He had to do something to keep his mind off his situation.

Sam once again looked at his arm and shoulder. He definitely had been bitten, so that meant he was probably infected. He knew that he had a couple of weeks yet before the first full moon which would give him time to get the antidote for the virus. But as he recalled, it wasn't going to be pleasant. His mind wandered to another werewolf hunt.

_His father had taken Dean and him with on a hunt when he was about 17 years old. They had found the pack, but unfortunately one of the werewolves had managed to bite Caleb before the other hunters could shoot it. Sam had been terrified that Caleb would now be a werewolf, but his father had simply taken Caleb to a local Shaman who treated the man. _

_Caleb had suffered with pain and a high fever, but eventually the herbs managed to cure the virus that was in his system. It had been over a week before Caleb was pronounced healed and even then it had taken almost a month for the hunter to regain his strength. Sam never forgot Caleb's screams while he was being treated…Caleb never screamed_.

Sam shook his head from the memory. "No sense worrying about that now…if Dean doesn't get here soon, that will be the least of my worries." Sam shivered again, sighing as he realized that he was beginning to get a fever. He saw that the wounds on his chest and arm looked like they were getting infected. "Great…just freakin' great!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean had spent the rest of the night and most of the next day trying to find Sam. It was like his brother had just disappeared. The tracks stopped after a short distance, but Dean began to methodically search, hoping that Sam would call out. He kept checking his phone, but there still was no reception. He pulled his coat tighter as he realized that Sam probably wasn't dressed properly for the cold weather.

"Damn it Sam, I never should have left you." Dean had stopped blaming Sam shortly after he had seen his brother's blood. He was supposed to be taking care of Sam and once again, he had left him. Worse, Sam had gotten in trouble trying to find him. He should have never followed Rusty.

"I'm so sorry Sammy…" Dean said softly as his spirits began to fall. He knew the longer Sam was missing, the less likely this would end well. He knew that Sam was hurt, probably cold and hungry as well. When he found the son of a bitch that took him, he would make it pay.

Dean continued on until the sun began to fall below the horizon. He knew that he needed to stop, he hadn't eaten or rested and his body was beginning to demand attention. He looked back down the mountain towards the road and came to a decision. There was someone who might be able to help…the only question was, would he.

Shrugging, Dean decided that he wouldn't give Rusty a choice. The man knew these woods and he knew the area that the werewolf frequented. He just hoped that he could convince the man to help him. Sam's life depending on being found quickly and Dean knew that Rusty was there only hope right now. "Great, I really hope the man isn't a crack pot." Dean groused as he headed towards the direction of the man's cabin.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam had been dozing on and off all afternoon, his fever steadily climbing as the temperatures continued to fall. He threw more branches on the small fire and tried to get closer to the flame. He looked towards the woods and wondered if he shouldn't have tried to walk out. Dean was obviously having trouble finding him. As another shiver ran through his body, he decided that moving would be preferable to freezing to death.

Sam drank more water and waited by the fire until his body warmed up a little before putting out the flames. He grabbed his flashlight and stood to follow the stream. He figured it would eventually lead him to civilization and hopefully help. Before he left, he stopped and pulled out his knife. He placed a small mark on the boulder…a mark that only Dean would be able to decipher, but would let Dean know he had been here and which direction he was heading.

Sam moved slowly, concentrating on placing one foot in front of the other. He had been walking for what seemed like hours when he saw it again. A light in the distance, just at the top of the rise was calling to him. Sam looked at the stream and then the light. "It could be a cabin; I've come quite a ways." Sam muttered. His mind made up, Sam started to climb the hill, and he just hoped that whoever was home had a phone.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, an early update today. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews and comments, a big hug to all those who are reading and reviewing this story!


	7. Chapter 7 Strange Lights

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 7 – Strange Lights**

_Sam moved slowly, concentrating on placing one foot in front of the other. He had been walking for what seemed like hours when he saw it again. A light in the distance, just at the top of the rise was calling to him. Sam looked at the stream and then the light. "It could be a cabin; I've come quite a ways." Sam muttered. His mind made up, Sam started to climb the hill, and he just hoped that whoever was home had a phone._

Sam continued up the side of the mountain, stopping every so often to leave a mark on a tree or rock. "Come on Dean…a blind man could follow my trail!" Sam muttered. He shivered as he pulled his coat closer, he was so tired all he wanted to do was sleep, as he fell to the forest floor he heard his father's voice.

"_If you stop, you'll die Sam; cold is the hunter's worst enemy. It sneaks up on you and can sap your energy. As long as you keep moving, you can beat it."_

"I'm trying Dad…" Sam said as he stood once more and started up the side of the mountain. The light seemed to be getting closer, but it was hard to tell. Sam had lost all sense of direction; his focus was on reaching the light. With light came safety and warmth and maybe even Dean. "Dean would follow the light; he'd look for me there." Sam reasoned, his voice a welcome sound against the oppressive darkness that surrounded him.

As Sam walked, he continued to try to figure out what was going on. The pieces just wouldn't fit. If it had been a real werewolf, he'd be dead. Not that he wasn't thankful that he hadn't been last night's dinner; but Sam knew that this hadn't felt right from the beginning. The victims had all lost massive amounts of blood and had shown signs of being attacked by an animal. All the victims had been lost in the woods for a week or longer before they were found and apparently, at least one person had escaped.

He wished that he had been able to talk to Dean's new friend Rusty. Sam laughed again as he pictured Dean sitting with a crusty old man in the bar while he was having dinner with a pretty young woman. "Well, I guess there is a God after all.." Sam chuckled. "So, if you're there, I could use a little help here." Sam shook his head; he definitely was beginning to lose it. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate.

Just as Sam was about to give up and try to make camp for the night, he saw what looked like a cabin on the top of the next ridge. There was a light in the window which probably meant that someone was there. "Finally, something is going right." Sam shook his head as he headed for the cabin. It was all Sam could do to put one foot in front of the other. His world had shrunk down to getting to the cabin and getting warm.

Finally after another hour of trudging uphill, Sam was standing on the porch of the cabin. He looked cautiously into the window, but couldn't make out anyone inside. He knocked on the door. "Hello, is anybody here?" Sam was amazed at how weak his voice sounded. Sam fell against the wall as another wave of dizziness hit him. He knew that inside he could be warm and protected from the elements…out here he would soon die of exposure or worse.

Sam reached for the door knob and was amazed that it was not locked. But then, it wasn't that unusual. The person who lived here probably didn't get many visitors. Sam turned the knob and entered the cabin. "Hello…hey, I didn't mean to break in…is anyone here?"

There still was no answer as Sam entered the central great room of the cabin. He could see the fire blazing in the fireplace and headed for it like a moth to a flame. He fell to his knees and held his shaking hands towards the fire. Sam leaned back against the chair that was near the fireplace, too exhausted to move from the warmth of the fire. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, finally letting his body claim the sleep that it had been screaming for. As Sam slept, he never heard the door open…he never saw the man standing in front of him shaking his head as if trying to figure out a puzzle and he never heard the ringing of his cell phone.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean moved as quickly as his tired body would let him towards the area that Rusty had indicated. He couldn't believe that Sam had been missing for almost 24 hours now. The only thing that he held onto was that Rusty had made it. If that old coot could survive, he knew that Sam would find a way until he could get to him.

As the sun began to set, Dean sighed with relief as he saw the cabin come into view. He smiled as he saw the signs of a fire in the chimney…that meant that Rusty was home. As Dean approached the front door, he saw the end of a shot gun sticking out from the window of the cabin. "State your business or I'll blow your fckin' head off!"

Dean raised his hands and backed up slightly. "Rusty, it's me…Dean…remember the bar?" Dean waited for what seemed an eternity before he saw the door open and Rusty step through with the shot gun resting on his elbow. "Dean? What the hell are you doing here boy…I could have shot you!"

Dean moved forward, wrinkling his nose at the strong smell of whiskey as he approached the man. "I need your help Rusty…" Dean started to move forward slowly, making sure not to make any sudden moves. He didn't need to deal with being shot by a drunken old coot.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from here? Fool kids, no one believes me. I told you about the lights and the wolf, but did you listen to old Rusty…no, you have to go and see for yourself didn't you?" Rusty backed into the cabin and left the door open. He moved towards the kitchen table and grabbed the half empty bottle of whiskey from the table. "Well, I'm going to show them…I'm not crazy. I'm going to get a picture of that son of a bitch and put it on the front page…then we'll see who's crazy 'round here."

Dean shook his head. Rusty was in no condition to go tracking in the woods. "Do you have a phone that I can borrow Rusty…I need to get some help to find my brother." 

"Hah, you mean the local yokels; they couldn't find their ass with both hands. Why they only found those other poor fools after they were long dead…and with my help of course. No one knows these woods as well as I do. Been huntin' in them since I was a youngster." Rusty took a long drink from the bottle before offering it to Dean.

Dean sat down and took the bottle, taking a quick drink he handed it back to the old man. "Rusty, we have to find Sam before it's too late. Now can you tell me where you were attacked? Maybe I can start there."

"I can do better than that boy…I can show you." Rusty stood and moved quickly about the cabin. Dean watched as the man packed a backpack with supplies, including medical supplies. He turned to look at Dean and then quickly pulled out some ham from the fridge and some bread from the cupboard. "You look like you haven't eaten…can't have you passing out on me boy…you make yourself a couple of sandwiches and relax while I finish getting things ready."

Dean quickly made a couple of sandwiches; including one for Rusty…he figured the man should have something besides liquor in his belly. As he began to eat, he pulled out his cell phone and smiled as he saw that he had reception. He quickly dialed Sam's number and sighed as the call went through…but a moment later his elation fell when he heard Sam's voicemail message pick up. "Hey, Rusty…you think we can pick it up a bit?" Dean said as he rose and place the phone back in his coat pocket. If Sam wasn't answering his phone, that could only mean trouble.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, bet you all thought I forgot about this story, but I didn't. So, we still have Sam lost and Dean trying to find him. But at least I've given Dean some help…Rusty is on the job! Hope you all are still enjoying the story…don't forget to push the little button and drop me a line!


	8. Chapter 8 Lonely Cabin

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 8 – Lonely Cabin**

Sam opened his eyes slowly as he sensed someone watching him. "Hello…can you help me?" Sam whispered as he tried to focus on the small dark man standing in front of him. The man didn't say anything but continued to look at Sam as if he was searching for something.

Sam blinked and tried to sit up straighter. "My name is Sam…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude…"

The strange man growled low in his throat and reached over to grab a log from beside the fireplace. He circled Sam slowly, pounding the large log in his fist as if he was trying to decide what to do with Sam. Sam sighed, just once he wished things could be easy. Not wanting to startle the man any further he tried reasoning with him again.

"Look, I'm sorry…I'm not going to hurt you. I don't think I could if I tried." Sam snorted softly, still watching the man.

The man stopped in front of Sam and growled again, still staring into Sam's eyes. Sam decided not to meet the man's eyes, he didn't want the man to think he was challenging him. The man came closer to Sam and squatted down to sit cross legged in front of Sam, the large log sitting loosely on his legs and within easy reach.

Sam relaxed a little and merely gazed into the fire. This didn't make sense at all, the man appeared to want something from him, but Sam just couldn't figure it out. He pulled out his father's journal and began to search…he remembered reading something somewhere and wondered…but no, that wouldn't explain the deaths.

Sam looked at the strange man and watched as he picked up the log and quickly broke it in half, like it was no more than a toothpick. Sam's head snapped up, but he still refused to move. He wasn't sure, but as long as he didn't move, the creature seemed unable to attack. Sam realized that he was dealing with something supernatural…but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Ok, so we get to play 20 questions here" Sam swallowed as another wave of dizziness assailed him. It was getting hard to keep his eyes open. "Can you speak? What do you want?" Sam asked quietly.

Once again the man reached over and grabbed an even bigger log. He jumped to his feet and started to move closer to Sam. Swinging the log and smashing it against his hand with a resounding thump. Sam swallowed but held his ground. The man stared into Sam's eyes and moved closer once more. This time when he swung the log, Sam could feel it whistling by his face. He closed his eyes, but still stayed still.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes again and noticed that the man was once again sitting cross legged in front of him, the log once again resting on his lap. He stared at Sam and waited. Sam was getting tired and wanted nothing more than to fall back to sleep. His injuries were becoming more painful and he could feel the fever building in his body as chills ran up and down his body.

"Ok, so you can't talk and as long as I don't move…you leave me alone." Sam remembered the times that he and Dean had played the game to see who would look away first. "I gotta tell you, I always was able to out-stare my brother and I certainly can do the same for you. Besides, it's nice and warm here." Sam looked out the window and was surprised to see that it was getting close to dawn.

"You really led me on a merry chase with the lights…is that what you do? You are the lure? But the lure to what?" Sam realized that he was rambling, but right now he was just trying to stay alert. The man jumped to his feet one more time and once again broke the log in half…he took the remaining half and stuck it into the fire.

"Whoa…just what do you think you are going to do with that?" Sam moved his head back as the heat from the burning log came closer. Sam decided that enough was enough. He quickly put his father's journal back in his pocket. The strange man backed up for a moment and watched Sam once again as if he was waiting for something.

Sam heard his phone ring in his pocket. "Hold on, it's just my phone…see, it won't hurt you." Sam quickly pulled the phone out and put it to his ear, he smiled as he heard Dean yelling on the other end. "Sammy! Thank God, where the hell are you?"

Sam watched as the strange man started to get a little more agitated. "Ah…well, I'm not exactly sure." Sam said softly, trying to keep calm. "I managed to find Rusty's cabin and I'm having a nice chat with the creature that seems to live here."

"Sam are you ok?" Sam could hear Dean's concern on the other end of the phone.

"About as well as usual Dean…look, I was near a stream and followed the light uphill…argh!" Sam yelled as he felt the flaming log slam down on his arm, knocking his cell phone across the floor. He could still hear Dean screaming for him as he swatted at the flames that were traveling up his jacket sleeve at an alarming rate.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Sam couldn't help himself as he stood and towered over the man. "Damn it, that hurt!" But instead of moving off the man seemed to get even more excited as he looked towards the window. Suddenly the light bulb went off in Sam's mind…he knew what he was dealing with and he knew how to beat it. Sam smiled as he called out to Dean. "Don't worry Dean…I know what it is…damn it..stop that!" Sam felt the log strike out at him once more, this time coming dangerously close to his chest. "I'm not going to move from this spot until dawn you crazy…." Sam saw the man charging at him with the flaming log and without thinking took a step to his right to let the man pass. As he moved, he realized his mistake too late as he felt a hole open up beneath him.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Earlier that night….**_

Dean had been following Rusty for a good hour. "So Rusty, any idea where Sam might be?"

Rusty stopped and turned, a grin on his face. "Well, depends…he could be in the Cougar Ravine, which would be good 'cause at least there he'd have water…but then he could be in any number of ravines that run throughout this area. Those poor souls were found all over a 70 mile radius."

"I thought you said you could take me to where he might be?" Dean said getting frustrated.

"I said I could take you to the area that he would most likely be…but don't worry, he's only been gone a little over a day…most of those poor souls lasted a week or more. We got us a little time." Rusty pulled out the flask of whiskey he had brought with and took another sip.

"Besides, I'm hoping that with him lost, maybe the lights will come back sooner than before."

Dean growled and grabbed the flask from Rusty. He placed the flask in his pocket before grabbing the man by the coat. "Look, I'm only going to say this once. My little brother is out there and he is probably hurt. I don't give a rats ass about your strange lights…now you are going to take me to the area that you last found signs of the wolf…the lights are going to have to wait!"

Rusty blinked a few times and then belched. "Well, now…seems to me that you need me more than I need you here…I could be home in a nice warm cabin, but I agreed to come help you find that brother of yours…and if we happen to find the mysterious cabin…more the better. Now give me my bottle and let's get moving…we won't reach the area until tomorrow morning."

Dean slapped the man's hand away. "Fine, but no more whiskey until we get to the area."

Rusty stopped and crossed his arms across his chest. "No whiskey…no walkee boy"

Dean rolled his eyes. He was stuck in the middle of a forest with a drunk old man who may or may not have lost his cookies. Deciding that he'd had enough, Dean pulled the flask and threw it into the woods as far as he could. "Fine, go fetch your flask old man. You want people to believe you, well that kind of help isn't going to help you make your case. I'm going to find my brother, with or without your help."

Dean turned and started to head in the direction that he and Rusty had been traveling in for the past hour. A moment later he heard Rusty following behind him muttering under his breath. "What a waste of perfectly good whiskey…you owe me a bottle when we get back boy!"

Dean smiled as they continued towards the first rise in the mountain range. True to his estimate, it was nearly dawn when they reached the rise. Dean stopped and pulled out his cell phone, seeing that he had reception he decided to try Sam one more time.

When he heard Sam answer, Dean almost sagged with relief. Sam was alive, but he could tell from his brother's voice that something was wrong. As Sammy tried to tell him where he was he got even more concerned as he looked at Rusty. Sam was with whatever had gotten to Rusty which meant that Sam was in danger.

He heard Sam yell that he knew what it was and how to handle it, but then he heard his brother's scream followed by an unnatural quiet. "SAMMY!" Dean screamed into the phone, but all he heard was silence.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so a little more of the mystery revealed and Sammy now knows what he was up against…too bad he didn't get a chance to tell Dean (evil smile). Yes, I'm afraid poor Sammy is in for a little more pain before big brother can find him. Thanks again to everyone who is reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 9 Confession

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 9 – Confession**

_He heard Sam yell that he knew what it was and how to handle it, but then he heard his brother's scream followed by an unnatural quiet. "SAMMY!" Dean screamed into the phone, but all he heard was silence._

Dean quickly put his cell phone back in his pocket and turned to Rusty. "Ok Rusty, whatever happened to you has now happened to my brother. I need to know exactly what happened after you saw the lights."

"I told you son, one minute the cabin was there with this little guy. He never said anything, but believe me, there was no way that I was going to stay around with him in the cabin…his eyes…well, they were pure evil."

"Did he hurt you Rusty, threaten you?" Dean was going out of his mind. Leave it to Sam to run right into whatever was out here killing people. He needed to figure it out and fast before Sam became the next victim.

"Well, no…I mean, he broke a freakin' log like it was a toothpick in front of me. After that, I didn't want to wait around to see what else he could break. The next thing I remembered I was at the bottom of a cliff. No cabin, no little man, just a wolf who wanted me for his next meal." Rusty shook his head. "If the same thing happened to your brother, we will be running out of time soon. Did your brother tell you where he was?"

Dean shook his head. "No, but he mentioned a stream and going uphill…any ideas?

Rusty snapped his fingers. "Yep, I might…come on Dean; it's going to take us a good part of the day to get to the stream. Then maybe we can pick up his trail." Rusty didn't wait for Dean as he headed off into the woods.

Dean hurried after Rusty, hoping that the man was right. From what Rusty described, Sam sounded like he was in serious trouble and once again, it was his fault. He knew that evil was attracted to the kid…he never should have left him alone. "Hold on Sammy…I'm coming…" Dean muttered as he picked up his pace to keep up with the old man.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam blinked and wearily opened his eyes. His head was pounding and his vision was fuzzy. Reaching behind his head, Sam felt a wet spot. "Great…well, if I didn't have a concussion before, I'm sure to have one now." Sam closed his eyes and fought against the nausea that had started as soon as opened his eyes.

Sam forced his eyes open again and tried to figure out where he was. He looked around and appeared to be on a narrow ledge, part way down a cliff. He shook his head, as he realized that he had fallen off the cliff above. "Damn it! I let the bastard fake me out…what else could go wrong!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt a sharp pain in his leg as he tried to straighten it. Sam slowly sat up, wincing as the wounds in his chest and shoulder reminded him that he had already been in bad shape before the fall. He looked down at his leg and sighed as he saw that it appeared to be broken. Fortunately, the bone hadn't broken through the skin…but from the bruising and swelling, Sam knew he was in worse trouble.

Sam closed his eyes, it was almost too much. He knew that Dean was looking for him, but just once, he wished that he could get himself out of trouble. His whole life it seemed like he got into messes and had to wait for Dean to get him out. Even when Jess had died, it had been Dean that had pulled him from the burning room and it had been Dean who had helped him get over her death.

Sam shivered as his mind wandered over his life so far. Ever since the Demon had told him that he had plans for Sam, he had felt like he had this large target on his back. Evil was drawn to him and because of it, anyone close to him suffered.

"_You going to just lay there and die?"_

"Dean" Sam whispered, his fevered eyes searching desperately for his brother. "I'm so tired Dean…just want to sleep."

"_If you have a concussion, you need to stay awake. Stay awake Sam…you can do it."_

Sam once again sat up and looked at his leg. He searched his surroundings and saw that if he could make it down a bit further, there appeared to be a stand of trees and brush. "Ok Dean…I'll try." Sam began the slow process of dragging himself down towards the woods.

As the sun began to dip below the cliff above him, Sam finally reached his goal. Sitting up against a tree, he found some smaller limbs. Moving slowly, he managed to tear the bottom off his shirt. Using the wood and strips of cloth, Sam managed to splint his broken leg. "Ok Dean…now to start a fire." Pulling together what he would need, Sam soon had a small fire burning.

He shivered again and looked back towards the top of the cliff. Shaking his head, he finally gave in to his body's need and fell into an uneasy sleep. He never heard the soft rustling or see the pale yellow eyes that were watching him.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean and Rusty had found the stream as the sun began to set. Dean was amazed at how quickly the old man had been able to move once he had figured out a direction. As they stopped, to take a quick break, Dean's eye spotted a mark on the boulder that Rusty was leaning against. Moving closer, Dean smiled. "That's my boy…Rusty, Sam was here!"

Rusty looked to where Dean was pointing and smiled. "Smart boy…I wonder if he left any other marks that might tell us where he is headed." Rusty got up and started to take a closer look around. Dean took a quick look around and started up the hill. "He went this way."

"How do you know that boy?" Rusty asked as he quickly started to follow Dean.

"Sam told me…the mark is a code we developed. Believe me, he went this way." Dean started to head uphill once again. After an hour of climbing, Dean had found a few more marks and had even seen some of Sam's tracks. He could tell from the way Sam was moving that his brother was hurt, which worried him even more. Dean felt Rusty tug at his arm as he turned to once more head up the hill.

"Dean, we need to find a place and spend the night…I know you want to get to your brother, but you won't do him any good if you step wrong and hurt yourself in the dark. We can start out again at first light, besides in this darkness we could walk right by him and miss him." Rusty watched the warring emotions in Dean's face.

Dean knew that Rusty was right. Besides, he had been going now for 48 hours with no sleep and his body was telling him that if he didn't rest soon, it would force the issue. "Fine, but we head out at first light."

A short time later Rusty had found them a spot where they could set up camp. He pulled supplies from his pack and started to make pork and beans over the fire. As he handed Dean a plate, he noticed that Dean kept looking up the mountain, as if he could sense that his brother was somewhere near. "Dean, look son, you need to eat and get some sleep. I'll keep the first watch."

Dean sighed as he fiddled with his food. He thought how hungry Sam must be right now, almost 48 hours with no food, maybe no water and injured. It was all Dean could do not to start looking again. "This is all my fault. I never should have left him alone." Dean said quietly.

"Why? Is your brother mentally challenged?" Rusty asked as he cleaned the dishes and packed the supplies away.

"Huh…oh, no. No Sam can take care of himself just fine…it's just…well, I've always looked out for him." Dean sat with his back against a tree and stared into the camp fire.

"I can understand, but let me ask you something. Why are you and your brother out here to begin with? I can tell that you know your way around and can handle yourself in this kind of environment, so I can only guess that your brother can do the same. You two obviously aren't just here for the nature tour." Rusty sat back and watched as Dean rubbed his hands, moving closer to the fire.

"No, definitely not the nature tour. Sam and I are reporters. We were hoping to get a story on the disappearances around here…we figured, that we would just camp out and see what happened." Dean sat back, closing his eyes for a moment.

"That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard…now either you tell me what you are really doing out here or I'm going to leave you and that brother of yours to our friendly ET." Rusty knew from the moment he met this boy, that he was more than he let on.

Dean sighed and opened his eyes. If Rusty was going to stay with him and help, the man had a right to know what he might be facing. Besides, Dean needed to give him a gun with silver bullets. "Well, you probably won't believe this, but my brother and I…well we hunt things, things that most people don't believe exist. Vampires, Demons, Werewolves, things that hurt or kill innocent people."

Rusty snorted. "So you are like Ghost Busters?"

Dean smiled. "Well, not exactly…we don't have the cool Ghost Trap thing and we definitely hunt more than just Ghosts…"

Rusty sat back and looked at Dean. He was a good judge of character and he knew when someone was lying to him. Dean appeared to be telling him the truth. "So what are you hunting here?"

"We think it might be a werewolf causing the problems…you said you saw a wolf with yellow eyes. So this man you saw, may have changed into a werewolf after you fell off the cliff. The victims all have the signs of a classic werewolf attack." Dean thought back to Sam's objection that there might be more going on. He wondered if maybe Sam had been right. Maybe he should have let Sam do some more research.

"Werewolf huh? Well I'll be…but if that's true…wouldn't I be a werewolf now? I mean, I was bitten more than once." Rusty turned to look around, suddenly realizing that he was going up against something he had no clue on how to kill.

"That's the part that doesn't fit…Sam tried to tell me that there might be more to it, but I wouldn't listen. Like I said this is all my fault." Dean stood up and reached into his pack, pulling out another gun that was loaded with silver.

"But one thing I do know…if it is a werewolf or some type of shape shifter…this will do the trick…a silver bullet to the heart." Dean handed the gun to Rusty and sat back down.

"And if it's not a werewolf, what then?" Rusty asked.

"Then we improvise…" Dean said as he closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

TBC

Raven524: So we now have the boys almost together, but not quite. And the mystery still deepens as to what is hunting them…the only sure thing is that Sam and Dean are in for some more angst as this story moves on. Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed...I appreciate hearing from you all. 


	10. Chapter 10 Old Acquaintance

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 10 – Old Acquaintance**

Sam felt something heavy land on his chest before he felt the pain in his side. His hunter instincts kicked in before he was fully conscious as he rolled and tried to dislodge whatever was on top of him. "Get off me!" Sam yelled hoarsely.

He turned his head as he heard the low growl next to his ear. His eyes trying desperately to focus as he felt a claw rake across his back, he felt the cloth from his coat tear as the animal began to drag Sam further into the underbrush. "I said get off of me!" Sam said as he rolled once more, this time striking out with the rock he had found next to his hand. He smiled briefly as he heard the yelp from the animal when the rock connected with its face.

"That will teach you some manners." Sam pushed himself up against the tree and began to look for something else to defend himself with. He watched as the wolf paced, licking the blood from its jaws…Sam's blood he realized as he looked down and saw another bite in his side. The wolf stayed between Sam and the fire, as if it realized that the fire was a threat.

Sam was having trouble staying focused as his body shivered in the cold night air. He had to do something before he lost consciousness again. As his fingers found some loose gravel at the base of the tree, Sam grabbed a hand full thinking that he could use it to maybe blind the animal long enough for him to get back to the fire. If he could get past the wolf to the fire, then maybe he could drive it off.

As if sensing his thoughts, the wolf charged once again. Sam threw the small stones at the wolf as he rolled towards the fire. Grabbing a burning branch he turned and stared as he watched the wolf stop and look at the pebbles on the ground. The wolf stared as though transfixed, ignoring Sam as it continued to pace and look at the stones. If Sam hadn't known better, he would have thought the damn thing was counting.

Deciding that he didn't need to know why, but needed to get away from the creature, Sam grabbed for a sturdy looking branch and slowly stood on his feet. Using the branch as a crutch, Sam held the other burning branch as he slowly moved away from the wolf. "Nice doggy, you just stay and play with the pretty stones while I get my tired ass out of here." Sam said softly as he continued to back away from the wolf.

When the wolf didn't follow, Sam continued to move as quickly as he could deeper into the forest. Using his make shift torch, he managed to hobble and stagger for over an hour, constantly looking behind him and wondering once again what the hell he was up against. One thing Sam was sure of…this was not an ordinary werewolf. He spotted a large tree up ahead of him that had a large root system above ground. Moving closer, Sam saw that if he leaned in between the massive roots, he would be protected on three sides by the tree.

"Home sweet home!" Sam sighed as he once again began the task of gathering what he needed to start a fire. He fought against the dizziness and pain, knowing that if he gave in, it would be the end. At least this time, he could use the torch to start the blaze. Finally satisfied that he had enough material to burn to keep the fire going for the rest of the evening, Sam lowered his weary body onto the ground. He groaned as his sore back made contact with the tree trunk.

"Ok Dean, now would be a really good time for you to show up." Sam sighed as he tried to pull what remained of his coat tighter around his shivering body. He knew that he had to stay awake, at least until dawn which from the looks of things was only a short time away. Sam knew he was in big trouble and that this was most likely the place that he would be making his last stand.

As he let his fevered gaze stare into the flames, he began to once again try to put the pieces together. He had already figured out that the creature from the cabin was some form of a demonic type fairy that was simply pissed at him because he had happened into his territory. Thinking back on the mythology, he recalled that it was a lower level demon; it would lure unwary travelers that came into its territory using a burning torch or a light. Once the victim was trapped, the creature would try to force a confrontation with the victim…the only way known to beat the thing was to remain motionless and in one spot. The troublesome demon could only appear at night and would disappear with the dawn.

"If only I had stayed still…" Sam shook his head once again realizing how stupid he had been from the beginning. He understood now why his father never had faith in Sam as a hunter…he made too many stupid mistakes. Sam's head snapped up as he heard a twig snap to his right. He pulled out one of the burning branches again and held it high; trying to see what had caused the sound.

Sam shook his head and grimaced as the pain lanced through his skull. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but then maybe he could. After all he and Dean had seen plenty of strange things. The image was fuzzy, but Sam felt the breath stop in his throat as he stared at the naked form of the young woman materialize in front of the fire.

Blinking rapidly, Sam moved his body as far into the protection of the tree roots as he could. He pulled his knife from his pocket and continued to hold the burning branch in front of him. "Hello Melinda…"

Sam felt slightly ill as he saw his blood still dripping from the woman's mouth. Her yellowed eyes staring at him as she continued to move closer. "There isn't much time Sam and I have to finish feeding. I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen." Melinda began to move around the fire and towards Sam.

"What do you mean? What are you?" Sam said quietly, blinking furiously and trying to keep focused. But his injuries were taking their toll on his body.

Before Sam could move, she had grabbed the burning branch and thrown it back into the fire. Sam lashed out with the knife, burying it into her chest as he used his good leg to propel her away from him. Melinda fell back and looked down at the knife. She shook her head as she slowly pulled it out and rising, turned to look at Sam.

"Good try Sam…really, I wish some times that it could be that simple. But you see, I can't be killed." Melinda moved closer once again, a sadness in her eyes as she pulled her hand back and hit Sam across the cheek. Sam's head snapped back as the pain lanced through his skull once more. Melinda hit him once more, smiling at the blood that began to drip from Sam's split lip.

Before Sam could focus, he screamed as Melinda grabbed his broken leg and dragging him from the protection of the tree; she flipped him onto his stomach. His arm was pulled painfully behind him as he felt the woman straddle his hips. He felt the blade as Melinda used it to slice open his jacket, tearing it so that his back was now bare.

Sam moaned as Melinda ran her nails over the claw marks that were still bleeding on his back. "I really wish there was another way Sam…you were nice to me, so understanding."

"You killed your boyfriend, just like all the others." Sam said as he once again tried to roll to get free. But his body was failing him and the creature was too strong. Sam felt his fear and frustration mounting, but he refused to give in. He had to stay awake; he had to figure out a way to save himself.

Sam screamed as he felt the blade slice into his already wounded shoulder. He felt her hot breath on his neck as she leaned forward. "I'm sorry Sam, but ever since I tasted you, I realized that your blood is special. The power is almost intoxicating. Don't worry Sam. Soon you won't feel anything."

Sam continued to struggle as he felt her mouth on the wound, sucking gently at first but then harder, drawing his life force from him drop by drop. Sam groaned as he felt himself getting weaker, the pain in his body almost more than he could bear. Suddenly the woman stopped and quickly stood and turned Sam back over. She looked over her shoulder for a moment and frowned. Her sharp ears had picked up movement heading in this direction.

"That will have to be enough for now…but don't worry Sam. I'll find you later to finish what we started. I have your scent, you can't hide from me." Sam watched as Miranda began to transform in front of him. In a matter of moments, she went from woman to wolf before she ran off into the forest. Sam groaned as he once more dragged himself back to the protection of the tree. As his body began to shut down, Sam called out to the one person who could save him. "Dean!" Sam cried as he felt himself slipping into the darkness.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so this chapter took a little doing. For those who wondered, yes there are two villains in this piece…and yes, the bad fairy is actually part of British Folklore, with a few embellishments. Actually both creatures are from Folklore, the demonic fairy was taken from the Duergar legend in Great Britain. As to our other villain, well that comes from South America…but more on her later. And I know there wasn't any Dean in this chapter, but he will be roaring into the next chapter along with his trusty, but somewhat cranky new friend Rusty. So if I haven't lost you…or even if I have, just let me know by pushing the little button.


	11. Chapter 11 Lost and Found

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 11 – Lost and Found**

"_That will have to be enough for now…but don't worry Sam. I'll find you later to finish what we started. I have your scent, you can't hide from me." Sam watched as Miranda began to transform in front of him. In a matter of moments, she went from woman to wolf before she ran off into the forest. Sam groaned as he once more dragged himself back to the protection of the tree. As his body began to shut down, Sam called out to the one person who could save him. "Dean!" Sam cried as he felt himself slipping into the darkness._

Dean woke with a start…he couldn't explain it, but he knew that he needed to find Sam and he needed find him now. He noticed that Rusty was sitting against a tree, the gun Dean had given him held loosely in his hands. Dean shook his head. "Some watchdog!" he thought as he stood and began to roll the sleeping bag.

"Bit early for that don't you think?" Rusty said quietly as he watched Dean.

"I thought you were sleeping old man." Dean replied, amazed at how wide awake Rusty sounded. But then he should have known better. He was a hunter, maybe not the kind that Dean and Sam had become, but a hunter none the less.

"Sleeping is for you youngsters. I remember a time when I went a whole week without sleep…" Rusty started as he rose to begin packing up their supplies

"Yeah, yeah and I bet you bagged a bear that stood 12 feet tall" Dean replied shaking his head.

"Actually, closer to 20, but who's counting. I take it you want to head out now rather than wait for another hour and the light?" Rusty carefully put out the fire, the last thing they needed was a forest fire.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that Sam headed up in this direction. I figure we should reach the top and then have a look around. If we need to, we can wait until dawn to decide where to go from there. I just have a feeling…" Dean looked away, he couldn't believe he was sharing so much with the old man…in a way, he reminded him a little of his own father.

A moment later both men began heading up the mountain towards the place where Dean hoped Sam would be found. As he walked, he once again began to review what he knew so far…which wasn't much. By the time they reached the top, Dean had come to the conclusion, that once again he had jumped in and Sam had suffered for it. Stopping to catch his breath he sent a silent plea to whoever might be listening. _"Just keep him safe and I promise, next time I'll let him research."_

Dean moved towards the edge of the cliff and stopped as he saw something that caught his eye. Moving quickly, he reached over and picked up Sam's phone. "He was here Rusty…I found his phone!" Dean looked around carefully trying to figure out where Sam had gone. He watched as Rusty paused then walked straight towards the edge of the cliff.

"Well, if I were a betting man…which I'm not…but if I were, I'd guess that we should begin looking for some sign of him on that ledge down there. If he was with the little man, then that is where he most likely ended up." Rusty stepped back and began to open his pack to pull out what they would need.

Dean moved to the edge and caught his breath. The ledge was narrow and was more than 20 feet down; if Sam missed the ledge…he didn't even want to think about it. Dean jumped as he felt a calm hand on his shoulder. "He hit the ledge Dean…now let me hook you up…we need to repel down."

Dean watched as Rusty quickly tied off the ropes he had brought with. He then gave Dean a harness as he stepped into his own. Balancing his back pack, Rusty moved gracefully to the edge and stepped off. Dean quickly followed Rusty as he stepped from the edge and began to repel down the side of the cliff.

It only took a few minutes before Dean found signs of a body hitting the ledge. He couldn't miss the blood pool or the signs that someone had been crawling, dragging their body down towards the tree line. "Sammy" Dean whispered, his concern growing as he realized that Sam had to be pretty badly injured.

"Looks like the kid is a fighter there Dean. I bet he saw the trees and decided that they would provide him with what he needed to survive." Rusty couldn't help but admire the young man.

"Come on, we need to find him before it's too late." Dean began to move forward, his experienced eyes telling him a story that he would rather not know. Sam had stopped more than once, obviously exhausted from dragging himself. As they entered the tree line, Dean noticed signs of a camp fire. "He was here." Dean felt the ashes and figured that Sam couldn't be much further ahead. He saw signs of a struggle and more blood. His heart was in his throat as he noticed the wolf prints in the area.

"Rusty, have that gun handy?" Dean called as he pulled out his own and checked to make sure it was in working order before he put it back in his waist band. He noticed that Rusty did the same without comment. He knew the old man was able to read the same thing. Something was following his brother, Sam was being hunted. Dean saw Sam's tracks leading further into the forest. It was clear that Sam had been in bad shape. Dean could see where Sam had fallen and his steps were staggered.

"That kid has to be going on pure guts." Rusty said quietly as he also read the signs.

"Yeah, Sam is one of the strongest men I know…I just hope." Dean stopped; he refused to believe that Sam wouldn't be there and that he wouldn't be able to save him.

After about 20 minutes of following Sam's trail, Dean stopped and froze as he heard a strangled scream echoing from somewhere up ahead. Dean pulled his gun and began to move as fast as the terrain would allow towards the sound. "Hold on Sammy…I'm coming!" Dean said softly, not wanting to let whatever had caused his brother to scream know that he was closing in.

Rusty moved silently beside Dean, his own gun drawn. As the men continued, both were thinking the same thing. The forest had become too quiet. After about 30 minutes, Dean slowed as he sensed something running off to his left through the woods, his eyes narrowed; he saw the shape of a wolf. Pulling his gun he aimed and fired, but the animal was moving too fast. "Damn it!" Dean said as he turned to head back into the direction that animal had come from. "SAMMY!" Dean yelled, not caring anymore if something was waiting…he had to get to his brother.

Rusty held back and continued to guard Dean's back. He kept checking to make sure that nothing was coming up behind them as he continued to follow the distraught young man. He was amazed that even though Dean was obviously worried and panicked, he still was searching his surroundings and moved with an ease that spoke volumes about his expertise. Rusty figured he was glad that Dean and he were on the same team.

Dean suddenly stopped and Rusty almost ran into him. "What's wrong?" Rusty whispered.

Dean looked around before charging ahead, a strangled sound coming from his lips. "Sammy!"

Rusty saw what Dean had seen and understood, he saw a tall dark haired man lying face up, the roots of a large tree almost cradling the broken body. His face and upper body were covered in blood and it was obvious from the make shift splint that his leg was probably broken. But as he got closer, he could see why Dean was afraid…the boy didn't look like he was alive.

"Oh God No!' Dean cried as he quickly pulled his brother into his arms, tears running down his face as he slowly began to crumble.

TBC

Raven524: I know, evil cliffie…but heh, Dean is back with Sam. I never said what shape Sam would be in now did I (evil laugh).


	12. Chapter 12 Triage

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 12 – Triage **

"_Oh God No!' Dean cried as he quickly pulled his brother into his arms, tears running down his face as he slowly began to crumble._

"Sammy, you can't do this…you hear me!" Dean said softly as he felt for a pulse in his brother's neck. He sighed as he felt the steady beat of his brother's heart. It was faint and was beating too fast, but it was there. "He's alive…barely" Dean said as Rusty came closer.

Rusty pulled out his own cell phone and sighed. "There's no reception down here in this valley Dean. We are going to have to stabilize him and then I will go for help."

Dean nodded as he quickly began to assess Sam's injuries. He saw the gash on Sam's forehead and also saw the blood leaking from a second gash on the back of Sam's head. He could see a number of bite and scratch marks on Sam's chest and back along with other defensive wounds on Sam's arms and hands. Finally, he could see that Sam's leg was definitely broken and that the splint would need to be re-done. The leg was badly swollen. Dean figured the worse problem was the head injuries and the loss of blood.

"Rusty can you help me get him out of here?" Dean asked. He didn't want to aggravate any other injuries that might surface after Dean had cleaned Sam up. Rusty pulled out his own sleeping bag and placed it on the forest floor. He then helped Dean get Sam onto the bed roll. Without a word, Rusty dug into his pack and pulled out the medical supplies he had packed.

Dean gently began to wipe the blood from Sam's face. "Man Sammy…you really stepped into it big time." After cleaning the head wounds, he checked Sam's pupils and sighed with relief as they were equal and responsive. He quickly applied a butterfly bandage to the cut on his forehead. He decided to leave the wound on the back of Sam's head alone and just bandage it. The cut wasn't very deep and although it bled quite a bit, didn't appear to need stitches. "Well, on the plus side Sammy, looks like I won't have to shave your head." Dean watched but still there was no response from Sam.

While Dean had been working on the head wounds, Rusty had been working on the wounds on Sam's chest. He had cleaned all the wounds, applied an antiseptic and was just finishing up with stitching the worst bites on Sam's shoulder and side when Sam began to moan softly. "Dean, if he comes to, we need to get as much fluids into him as we can…I've got some of that sports drink stuff in here…see if he can handle that. Should help with the blood loss."

Dean nodded as he tried to get Sam to wake up. "Come on little brother, time to let me see those puppy dog eyes of yours." Dean watched as Sam struggled, his eyes moving quickly beneath his lids. "That's it Sam, you can do it." Dean encouraged.

"NO! Get off me!" Sam yelled, his eyes snapping open as he felt something holding him down. He tried to roll and lashed out with his arms, hitting Rusty squarely in the face before Dean was able to move.

"Sammy! Sam…calm down! It's me!" Dean moved so that he was directly in Sam's line of vision. He could see the blind panic in Sam's glazed eyes. He knew that Sam was running a temperature and was probably confused from the concussion. "Sammy…you're safe, calm down before you hurt yourself." Dean grabbed Sam's wrists and held them until he saw his brother blink and try to focus.

"Dean?" Sam whispered, his voice cracking as he licked his dry lips.

"Who else would come save your sorry ass? You know Sam, what part of stay at the camp site was unclear to you? I came back and you were gone…" Dean stopped and looked away, trying to get his emotions back under control.

Normally Sam would have been angry, but he had seen the worry in Dean's eyes and understood that Dean had been scared. "Sssoorryyy…Dddeeaannn." Sam began to stutter as his body began to shake. "Sooo ccoollddd…ttiirreed" Sam whispered again as he felt his eyes beginning to close.

"Oh no you don't Sam, you stay with me you hear me? I need you to drink this for me and take some of these pills. They will help with the pain and the fever." Dean pulled Sam up against his chest and held the bottle to Sam's lips. After a few sips, Dean then placed the pills in Sam's mouth and once again put the bottle to his lips, smiling as Sam continued to drink. "That's my boy…slow and easy." Dean could tell that Sam was thirsty, but he didn't want him to drink too fast. He pulled the bottle back a few times, trying to make sure that Sam would be able to keep it down.

Rusty watched as Dean patiently helped his brother get the sports drink down. He marveled at the gentleness he saw from the man who had beaten the crap out of the men in the bar. "Dean, can you hold him while I work on his back? We need to clean the wounds and I may need to stitch the other bite wound."

Dean nodded as he shifted once again, this time pulling Sam to his chest and cradling his brother's head against his shoulder. He talked softly to Sam as Rusty worked. Dean cringed when he felt his brother tense from the pain that was being inflicted on his tired body. "Almost done Sammy…just hold on for a little longer." Dean said softly as he heard his brother gasp. He felt Sam's hand squeeze his arm, but Dean didn't complain about the pain. He would do whatever it took to get his brother through.

"Ok, I'm done." Rusty breathed a sigh of relief as he patted the young man gently on the shoulder. "I think we should leave a shirt off of him for now. We will have to reapply the antibiotic cream to these wounds to help with the infection. We can cover him with the other bed roll to keep him warm."

Dean sighed as he realized that they had one more task to perform. In a way, he wished that Sam had fallen unconscious again as setting the leg was going to be painful. "Sammy, I'm going to lay you down now and Rusty is going to hold you. I have to re-set your leg."

Sam blinked and looked at Dean, understanding in his glazed eyes as he swallowed. "Okkay…jjusst..do it" Sam ground out as he felt Rusty gently hold him down. He felt Dean remove the splint he had made and almost cried out as he felt Dean running his hand over the leg, assessing the damage.

"Well, you did a nice job on the splint Sammy…probably stopped it from pushing through the skin, but the bone still needs to be set. Are you ready?" Dean looked up and was immediately floored by the trust he saw in his brother's gaze. He never understood how Sam could trust him when he continued to screw things up.

Dean caught Rusty's eye alerting him that he was going to set the bone. Rusty prepared himself to hold Sam, hoping that he wouldn't have a repeat of before. The kid had a mean left hook. Dean looked at Sam once more and then quickly set the bone.

Sam felt the white hot pain soar up his leg. He moaned and bit his lip hard enough that he tasted blood just before his body finally decided to pull him back into the darkness. The last thing Sam heard was Dean telling him it would be ok. He just hoped that Dean was right.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so we have fixed Sam up, kinda…and Dean and Sam are back together again. So, I've given them both a brief break to rest up for the rest of the story. Thanks again for all the reviews…you guys rock!


	13. Chapter 13 Past Revisited

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 13 – Past Revisited**

Dean quickly finished setting and splinting Sam's leg. He didn't like the heat he had felt in the leg any more than he liked the fever that his brother was running. He stared off into the distance for a moment worrying his bottom lip as he tried to figure out the best way to get Sam out of this mess.

Of course, he still had to worry about the thing that had done this to Sam as well. He had seen the bite marks and he knew what that meant. If it was a werewolf, his brother would be infected. That meant that he would have to get Sam to the Shaman friend of theirs for treatment before the next full moon. He knew that the treatments would be painful…he remembered when their friend Caleb had had to go through them and it wasn't pleasant.

But he still couldn't quite put the pieces together. The werewolf apparently was not tied to the lunar cycle. Which didn't mean it wasn't a werewolf, Dean remembered Sam talking to the Shaman at great length about the different types of werewolves. All of them were a form of shape shifter, which was why silver bullets killed them. He looked at Sam and wished that his brother was awake right now. He bet that somewhere in that geek brain of his, Sam had the answer to the riddle.

Dean turned and pulled his gun as he heard someone coming from the woods. "Boy, it's just me, put down your gun." Rusty called softly as he entered the small clearing. He had an arm full of fire wood and what looked like a couple of canteens slung over his arm. "I found a small creek further on and got us some water…we need to try to keep that brother of yours hydrated with that fever he is running. Also, thought we might need some firewood. So stop staring and get over here and help me…I ain't young anymore."

Dean laughed. "How do you know so much about wounds Rusty?"

"I was the medic in my unit during the war…man; I saw some shit there that would make this look like a cake walk." Rusty paused, a far away look in his eyes. Dean remembered that same look on his father's face when he talked about his years in the Marines.

"My father was a Marine…what branch did you serve in?" Dean asked, curious about the man who appeared so competent one minute and buckets of crazy the next.

"I served in the 75th Ranger Infantry Regiment in Vietnam." Rusty began to get the fire ready. "But that was a lifetime ago…once I get things set up; I'll head out and see if I can bring back some help. But I'm afraid your brother will have to be carried part of the way…helicopters can't land in these thick woods."

Dean shook his head. "Not a good idea Rusty." Dean held up his hand as he saw Rusty beginning to object. "Look, I know you are more than capable of handling yourself, against a normal enemy. But the thing that did this to Sam…if it is a werewolf, it's dangerous."

Rusty snorted. "Next thing you'll be telling me is that the strange lights are UFO's…Dean, I've seen a lot of bad things in my life, some things, I'd rather forget." Rusty paused, his eyes reflecting a deep sadness. "But I've never seen a werewolf and I've been hunting in these woods for years! I came along to help you find your brother and we've done that…I never said I believed you were a werewolf hunter boy and I'm not about to become a headline in one of those newspapers."

Dean wished once again that Sam was awake, his brother was much better at convincing people to do something than he was. "Rusty, you've seen the marks on my brother, you yourself were attacked by something you couldn't explain…believe me, you are not crazy if that is what you are thinking and neither am I or my brother. You can believe it or not. But not believing in something doesn't mean it won't exist or that it can't hurt you."

"So you're trying to tell me that the little man in the cabin is actually a werewolf?" Rusty snorted again wondering what he had gotten himself in to. He liked Dean, but he also was the type who didn't believe it unless he could see it with his own eyes. "I will find out who ever is responsible for hurting these poor people up here…"

"Fine, then why don't you give me the benefit of the doubt here Rusty. We both are after the same thing. Sam and I came here to help stop the murders. But even you know that you shouldn't go into something like this without someone to watch your back." Dean looked as Sam and sighed. He couldn't help but remember how badly he had watched Sam's back. "Look Rusty, you can do what you want. I will get Sam out of here and once he is feeling better we will figure out what happened to those people. Obviously, I can't stop you."

Dean turned as he heard Sam moan softly in his sleep. Deciding that Rusty would either stay or go and there was nothing else he could do to keep him safe, he reached for one of the canteens and pulled out one of the spare T-shirts he had grabbed. He tore the T-Shirt so that he would have a soft cloth to wipe down Sam's face and chest. He had to get his brother cooled down. "I'm sorry Sammy; I should have done a better job of watching your back." Dean said softly as he gently wiped down Sam's face.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam was unaware of what was going on around him. He was locked in his own mind, back to the time when Caleb had been injured on the hunt. He and Dean had gone in one direction and John and Caleb had followed the other trail. They had been hunting a small pack of werewolves that had been terrorizing the local small town. From the start, Sam had hated the hunt. It was the year before he went to college and already he had his sights set on better things. He and his father had argued yet again because the hunt was interfering with Sam's school work. He needed good grades if he was going to go to college. Yet, his father never seemed to care about anything but the hunt.

Sam followed his brother closely, admiring yet again his brother's ability to track while blending in with his environment. Sam was capable as well, but Dean was almost better than their father when it came to tracking something down. Dean held up his hand, pulling his gun out and motioning for Sam to watch his back as he moved forward. Sure enough, a growl announced the arrival of not one but two of the werewolves pack.

"Dean, two o'clock!" Sam yelled a warning as one of the animals leapt at Dean. Dean dropped and fired as he rolled, hitting the werewolf in the chest. Sam took aim on the other werewolf as it charged him, his aim also true, but he was a little slow in getting out of the way. The werewolf managed to catch him with his claws as it went into its death throws. Sam managed to keep the werewolf from biting him, but he ended up with his arms and chest shredded by the animal.

"Sammy, hold on I'm coming!" Sam heard his brother yell his name as he struggled to get out from under the dying beast.

"So are you through playing with fido here or do you want me to get you two a room?" Dean asked as he rolled the large werewolf off Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes as he struggled to sit up, his chest was on fire. "Hold on Sam, just sit there for a moment, let me take a look." Dean said softly as he knelt beside Sam. "Well, the good news is, you don't have a bite…the bad news is you are going to need some stitches Sammy."

Dean jumped and pulled his gun as he heard something coming from the woods. He placed himself between the noise and his wounded brother. Sam watched as Dean's stance relaxed when he heard the whistle indicating it was his father coming. "Over here Dad, Sam's hurt." Dean called.

Sam groaned. He hated that his father was going to see how he failed again. Dean came out without a scratch, while Sam was probably going to need another trip to the hospital. He watched as John and Caleb moved quickly to his side.

"Sam, how bad is it?" John asked as he winced at the blood running down Sam's chest and arms. "Were you bitten?"

"No Dad, I'm fine really, just help me up." Sam said not wanting to appear weak in front of his father. While Dean and John worked on getting Sam ready to move, Caleb had pulled the two carcasses together and had begun to salt and burn the remains. As he dropped the match, a low growl sounded from the woods. Caleb never had a chance as another werewolf jumped from the brush and landed on his chest. Caleb screamed as the werewolf bit into his shoulder, tearing flesh as it continued to attack the hunter.

John and Dean turned and opened fire almost as one. They had fired above the werewolf hoping to draw it off. Sam watched in horror as the werewolf continued to tear at the hunter beneath him. Caleb finally managed to get his feet under the beast and used them to knock the werewolf off him. He rolled as John moved forward to shoot the werewolf before it could attack again. Dean remained next to Sam, guarding his injured brother from attack.

Sam remembered the look in his father's eyes when he looked down at Caleb. His father never blamed Sam, but Sam knew that if they had not been concentrating on him, the werewolf never would have gotten that close to Caleb. Sam had insisted on walking out on his own, his own gun drawn as he acted as guard while Dean and John carried Caleb back to the vehicles. He may not have been able to prevent Caleb from getting hurt, but he would make sure that there were no other sneak attacks while they got out.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I'm sorry Caleb…God, all my fault…stupid…too slow." Sam moaned, tears falling from his eyes.

Dean knew what Sam was dreaming about and shook his head. He knew that Sam always blamed himself for what happened to Caleb and he knew that his father had never said what Sam needed to hear. He never told Sam that it wasn't his fault and no matter how many times Dean or Caleb told Sam…his brother never really believed it.

"Aw Sammy, it wasn't your fault…none of it was. Come on Sam, wake up." Dean tapped Sam lightly hoping to drag his brother from his latest nightmare of the past. But Sam remained continued to moan.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so Sam is trapped in the past and Dean is trying to coax him back. Will Rusty decide to stay or go? Hmmmm…guess time will tell! Thanks again to all of you who are reading and reviewing…you all have made my day!


	14. Chapter 14 Travel Plans

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 14 – Travel Plans**

Rusty looked at Dean, the question clear in his eyes. "He's having a nightmare, about a bad hunt that we were on when we were younger." Dean started to explain to Rusty.

Rusty nodded and looked at Sam, understanding in his eyes. "I've been known to have a few of those myself…the fever isn't going to help much either."

Dean nodded as he continued to wipe the sweat from Sam's face. "We need to start coming up with a plan to get him out of here. How long do you figure it will take to walk him out?' Dean asked, getting anxious as he noticed that a good portion of the day was already gone. He really wanted to move from where Sam had been attacked the previous night.

Rusty shrugged. "Depends on how far he can go…but I'm guessing at least 2 days, maybe 3. I'm assuming you would prefer not to travel at night correct?"

"You got that right…werewolves normally attack at night, so we are going to want to be ready and not on the move. I just wish we knew for sure what we were dealing with here." Dean looked down at Sam again, wondering how much his brother knew.

"Fine, I'll help you get your brother out of here, but it doesn't mean that I believe any of this crap you've been shoveling in my direction. You stay here and see if you can't get more fluids in him…also, try to get him to take the antibiotics and fever reducers." Rusty stood and headed towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to get what we will need to get your brother out of here…I'm sure he ain't going to be walking…we need us a travois. That way, one can act as guard and one can pull…" Rusty paused to see if Dean would object, but Dean just nodded and turned back to care for his brother.

As Dean turned back towards his brother he heard Sam begin to mutter. "Must stay still…trick…illusion…hurts using illusions…have to warn Dean…Dean…demon…lights…" Sam's head began to toss as if he was trying to fight his way back from where ever his mind had taken him. Dean patted Sam softly on the face.

"Come on Sam, you need to wake up for me for a little bit. Can you hear me Sammy? Time to wake up!" Dean watched as Sam's eyes moved restlessly behind his closed eyelids.

Sam could hear his brother urging him to wake up. He knew that he needed to get back, he had to tell Dean what he had discovered. But he was just so tired. It would be so easy to just stay where he was…but then, he heard his brother's worried voice and knew he had to try harder. Sam blinked rapidly as he opened his eyes. "Dean.." He croaked, his voice weak even to his ears.

"Sammy! It's about time you decided to wake up. We need to get some more pills in you…come on, let me help you sit up a bit." Dean knelt behind Sam and once again pulled his brother up so that he was resting against his chest. He carefully helped Sam drink down the sports drink once more and made sure that his brother got the medicine that Rusty had left for him. He could feel his brother's body trembling as he started to help Sam lay down once more. "Good job Sammy…now you just rest for a few minutes. Rusty is getting something that will help us get you out of here." Dean could see that Sam was fighting to stay awake.

"It's ok Sammy, you can sleep some more. I'll wake you up again when the time comes to leave…" Dean felt Sam's hand grab his wrist.

"No, can't sleep…Dean we have to talk." Sam tried to sit up again but moaned in pain as the wounds on his back and chest reminded him that they were definitely not safe. "Dean, it was some kind of werewolf, but that's not all…we are dealing with two separate things."

"Hold on Sam, let me help you before you burst open your stitches." Dean pulled over the large back pack that Rusty had been using and placed it behind Sam to help him remain upright. "So you figure out yet what we are dealing with geek boy?" Dean said lightly, he could tell from Sam's face that the news wasn't going to be good.

"Dean, Dad's journal…it was in my coat pocket." Sam realized that he was not wearing his coat any longer. He began to frantically look around, he could feel his breathing hitch in his throat as the thought of losing it hit him. "Oh man, I'm sorry Dean…I…the werewolf must have.."

Dean moved forward and placed a calming hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam..Sammy, it's ok, I'll find it. Just sit tight." Dean moved back over to where they had found Sam. He saw the bloody remains of Sam's coat and shivered once again as he realized how close he had come to losing his brother. Quickly checking his brother's pockets, he pulled out the journal, sighing with relief as he touched it. He could almost hear his father's voice as he touched the soft leather_. "You have to take care of Sammy for me Dean…keep a close eye on him." _ Dean shook his head as he quickly removed the rest of the things from Sam's coat and dropped them into his own pocket.

"I've got it Sammy, relax." Dean said as he moved back to sit beside Sam. "See, here it is…did you find something in his journal?" Dean passed the book to Sam and watched as Sam softly stroked the leather, his eyes getting a far away look in them. "Sammy, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Dean…I just seem to always screw things up…you are always having to save my sorry ass…I'm sorry that Dad put you in charge of me Dean." Sam looked away as the memories of the hunt with Caleb came back full force.

Dean sighed, sometimes the hardest part of taking care of Sam was moments like this. His brother always felt things so deeply and was always too quick to take the blame. "You dreamed about the hunt with Caleb didn't you Sam?" Dean said quietly, recognizing that Sam was relating this hunt to the other one that had gone so badly before.

Sam looked up and quickly looked away again. He hated this…Dean trying to make him feel better when Sam knew that if he had used his head, they wouldn't be in this position right now. Sam decided that he was too tired to deal with it. He let his eyes slide shut, willing his mind back to the darkness.

Dean watched as Sam started to slip back into unconsciousness, but he couldn't let Sam go thinking he was a disappointment to him or to their father. "Sammy…oh no you don't little brother. We have work to do here…now if you could stop feeling sorry for yourself for a moment, I could use some help figuring out what we are dealing with here. Sam I mean it, wake up!"

Sam's eyes snapped open again and looked at Dean. He could see the anger in Dean's eyes and realized that his brother was right. He needed to start pulling his own weight. "Sorry Dean…I'm just so tired." Sam said softly.

"I know Sam, I know…but you said that you knew what one of these things was. So out with it…" Dean watched as Sam began to push his emotions back and began to think about their current situation. He knew that he would have to deal with the other issue eventually, but by getting Sam to focus on the problem, his brother wouldn't have time to dwell on the rest.

"I think the thing on the cliff…the thing using the lights to lure people is a type of Duergar…kind of a demonic fairy that uses illusion to hurt and kill anyone who comes into his territory." Sam licked his lips, he really was thirsty. Dean noticed and passed Sam a bottle of water. He rose and pulled out a pot and opened a can of soup. Dumping the contents into the pot, he put it near the fire to heat. As long as Sam was awake, he was going to try to get some food into him as well.

"Demonic fairy? You gotta be kidding me…you mean you got taken out by Tinker Bell? We really need to work on your hunting skills little brother." Dean teased, trying to lighten up Sam's mood.

Sam sighed, some times dealing with his brother was worse than the being they were chasing. "No Dean, not Tinker Bell…wait.." Sam's eyebrow shot up as he looked quizzically at Dean. "When did you watch Peter Pan?"

Dean shook his head and ignored his brother. "So Tinker Bell is behind the mysterious lights, so does that mean the werewolf that attacked you is part of the illusion?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't think so Dean, I saw the werewolf transform into its human form…it was Melinda."

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at Sam. "The girl from the restaurant? The one you walked home and the one you…"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I only walked her home Dean…now stop thinking with your downstairs brain."

But Dean couldn't help it. "Well if you end up with fleas, you ride in the trunk Sammy boy…I can't believe it…you're first date in months and she turns out to be a real bitch."

Sam groaned and decided that maybe he would have been better off letting the werewolf take a bite out of his brother. Suddenly Dean dropped to his knee and pulled his gun, his eyes searching the forest. Sam tensed as he heard the sound too, something was coming. He wished that he had a weapon instead of sitting here letting his brother act as a human shield again. But he knew now wasn't the time to address the issue. He pulled the sleeping bag off his body, looking around for anything he could use to help his brother.

A moment later he heard someone call from the edge of the forest. "Dean, put that gun away boy…it's only me. I could use some help getting these dang branches the rest of the way…you know I ain't that young anymore!"

Dean let out the breath he had been holding and looked back as Sam. Sam had managed to pull himself upright and was standing on one leg, a large branch in his hand. "Sammy!" Dean yelled as he saw his brother begin to fall sideways, his eyes already closing.

"I've got you little brother. What the hell do you think you were going to do with that stick?" Dean said as he lowered Sam back onto the sleeping bag.

"Play fetch?" Sam said quietly, his vision swimming in and out as he felt Dean lowering him back to the ground. The adrenaline rush leaving his body and once again leaving him feeling weak and disoriented.

Dean shook his head, but realized that Sam would have charged whatever it was with nothing but a stick in his hand to save him. He knew that Sam felt like he wasn't as good as his brother, but Dean knew otherwise. Sam always managed to rise to the occasion, saving his ass more than once. But Sam never saw that…all he saw were the failures. "Sam…I…thanks ok? But next time, let's make sure you have a little more than a stick." Dean handed Sam his gun and turned to help Rusty.

Sam stared at the gun in his hand and blinked. He had expected Dean to yell at him, tell him how stupid he had been to think he could protect his brother…he smiled as he realized that his brother had given him a compliment the only way he could. He trusted Sam to watch his back. Looking up, Sam blinked at the darkness that was gathering around the edge of his vision. He would do exactly that. "I've got your back Dean, always!" Sam said softly as he took up watch while Rusty and Dean worked.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so this went a little long, but I figured you all wouldn't mind. I'm working on the next chapter already, so hopefully should be able to update before too long…thanks again for reading and reviewing!!! You all rock!


	15. Chapter 15 On the Move

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 15 – On the Move**

Dean and Rusty spent the next hour getting the travois ready. Dean had to admire Rusty's ingenuity. "You really know your stuff Rusty."

"Well, we had to use whatever was around us during the war…when we went on POW retrievals; we never knew what we would be needing…so you learned to improvise." Rusty smiled as he saw Dean once again checking on his younger brother. "Don't worry Dean; we'll get him out of here."

Dean looked over at his brother who had finally fallen asleep after Dean managed to get some of the soup into him. He knew that Sam's current injuries were not the only problem. Since Sam had confirmed that they were in fact dealing with a werewolf, he knew that Sam had a rough road ahead of him. Yet, he had seen the wounds on Rusty and the man had not converted to a werewolf. Plus it was rare for a werewolf to live alone. Normally they had packs. The more Dean thought about it, the more it didn't make sense. As much as he hated to admit it…Sam may have been right, they should have done a little more research.

Dean looked up and noticed that it was getting late. "We need to speed this up Rusty, I don't want to be in the same spot…the werewolf might come back to finish what she started."

Rusty nodded. "I kinda figured you'd want to get moving. I'm thinking we should follow the ravine for a bit, it will take maybe a day longer, but the rise is less steep. Besides, that way we will have fresh water longer before we have to rely on our supplies."

"Sounds good Rusty. Do you still have the gun I gave you?" Dean watched as Rusty pulled the gun from his waste band. "Remember, if the werewolf attacks, you have to use that gun…anything else will just piss it off."

"I remember boy…why don't you try to get your brother. I'm ready to attach one of the sleeping bags to this to make it more comfortable for his back. Try to get some more fluids in him and then we can load up and move out." Rusty shook his head. He still couldn't believe what these boys were telling him and yet, he couldn't disprove it either. But he knew that Dean wouldn't be able to get Sam out by himself, so he would help them out and then come back later to get to the truth.

Dean gently shook Sam's good shoulder. "Come on Sam, you need to get some more of this water down and then we need to get you onto your new bed."

Sam groaned and opened his eyes. "Dean?" Sam was having trouble focusing. All he wanted to do was sleep. As Sam's eyes began to close, he felt his brother shaking him again. "Come on Dad, jus' 5 more minutes…Dean will be in the shower for a while anyway." Sam mumbled as he fought to hold onto the sleep his body seemed to crave.

"Sammy, if you don't get up this minute, you'll be getting a cold shower!" Dean said sternly in the commanding voice his father sometimes used. He smiled as Sam's eyes snapped open again. He watched as Sam continued to shiver even though he was covered and the afternoon was warm. He wished they could do something to get the fever under control, but then he would be happy to just get Sam out of here.

"Sorry Dean…" Sam started as he tried to sit up.

"Hold on, let me help you. I need you to come sit over on this boulder so I can check your wounds. I brought some spare clothes just in case so we can get you into something to help keep you warm. Of course, I can't do anything about your coat, but then you'll be under the other sleeping bag." Dean kept rambling trying to keep Sam awake. He could tell his brother was only half paying attention. "Of course, pink always was your color wasn't it Sam?"

Sam looked at Dean and shook his head. "I'm listening Dean. I was just thinking."

"Oh well, no wonder I smelled something smoking…so what were you thinking about Sam?" Dean smirked as he got the patented Sammy eye roll.

"It just doesn't make sense Dean. First, why would the demonic fairy be working with Miranda? And then, if Miranda is a werewolf, why wasn't your friend infected when he was bitten? And then there was that weird behavior…" Sam stared off into the distance again.

Dean sighed. "Sam…Sammy." He watched as Sam blinked and tried to focus on him again. "Look, I know it doesn't make sense right now. But we will figure it out. First we need to get you out of here and taken care of. Then we can come back and take care of it."

Sam sighed. "You mean you and your new friend Rusty…from the looks of things he would be more help than me…I'm just holding you all back." Sam felt his eyes closing again as the water bottle that Dean had given him dropped from his hand. He started to fall forward and would have if Dean hadn't caught him.

"What kind of crap is that Sam…Sam? Damn it!" Dean said as he saw that Sam was unconscious again. He could feel the heat rolling off his brother. He also didn't like the looks of the bite on Sam's shoulder. It looked like it was getting infected.

"Need some help Dean?" Rusty asked quietly as he moved to hold Sam up while Dean continued to clean the wounds on Sam's front and back.

"I think the bite on his shoulder here is infected. We'll have to open it up later and re-clean it. I don't want to take the time now since we only have 2 or 3 hours until we need to stop for the night." Dean said softly, the worry evident in his voice as he put fresh bandages on his brother's wounds. With Rusty's help he managed to get a new T-shirt on Sam and one of his hoodies. "Well that is going to have to do for now. Can you hold him and I'll get the Travois over here…"

"Sounds Good boy…I'll even let you take the first turn at pulling this young man…after all you know…" Rusty started but stopped as Dean held up his hand and laughed.

"I know…I know…you aren't young anymore. Don't worry, I'll pull Sam and you can take first guard."

Three hours later found Dean stopping and looking around. They had actually made it pretty far considering the rough terrain. Sam hadn't woken since he fell unconscious earlier and Dean was worried. But in a way he was glad as he was sure that the travois would be painful for his younger brother's wounds. "We need to find a place to stop Rusty; it will be getting dark soon." Dean said as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"I was thinkin' the same thing…look over there seems a good spot. We can camp against the rock face so that our backs will be protected." Rusty moved forward towards the spot he had indicated. So far, the day had been uneventful, but then he remembered from his own experience, whatever this thing was, it only came out at night. This time he would be ready for it.

Dean followed quietly, worried about Sam and even more worried about the two beings that would eventually catch up to them. He knew that the werewolf would follow their scent. But then, in a way, he hoped that Miranda showed up…then he could get rid of her.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Miranda moved quietly through the forest. She licked her lips at the thought of eating again tonight. Sam's blood was not only sweet, but there was something powerful about the man. She sensed it and wondered at the strength she felt as she had fed. For the first time in a long time, she actually regretted that eventually Sam would die. He had been so nice to her at the restaurant. She sensed his concern and goodness.

But unfortunately, she couldn't go against her nature. It had been too long…she remembered when she had first come to this country over a hundred years ago. She had left her native South America and traveled to the new land, a land where people were unaware of her. Unlike her home territory, there was no one here to stop her feeding.

She knew that after she finished with Sam, she would need to relocate once again to another forest in another small town. She would miss the convenience of the other being that lured the prey to her hunting area. It had been nice to be able to just wait for her dinner to drop in on her. But people were becoming afraid to come into the forest, so there were fewer and fewer people to feed on in private.

As she came closer to where she had left Sam, she noted that there appeared to be others present. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the signs of two other humans and what was worse was they apparently had helped her dinner to escape. "Damn it!" She said softly as she watched the day begin to turn into night. She could have easily transformed into her favorite animal, the wolf. But perhaps it was time to use another to help her find her prey. Stopping, Miranda closed her eyes and concentrated. A moment later, a Raven black as night appeared and flew off in the direction that the humans had gone in. With luck, she's be feeding on Sam again this night. If the others got in her way, she would kill them.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The little man watched as the humans continued to encroach on his territory. As he watched his anger grew. He moved through the forest, following the intruders and planning. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle all three humans at once, but if he could lure them off one by one…they would be sorry. His face split into an evil smile as he saw where they had stopped for the night. As soon as the darkness was complete, he'd cast his lure and this time whoever he caught would pay with their life.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam moaned in his sleep. His mind back again on another hunt. A hunt where if it hadn't been for him, his friend Caleb wouldn't have had to suffer…

Sam staggered as they reached the vehicles, but somehow managed to stay upright. His vision was graying at the edges, but he willed himself to stay conscious so that he could guard the other hunters.

"Sammy…get in the car man…we gotta get moving." Dean called as he helped his father put Caleb in the back of the Impala.

"I'm coming Dean." Sam sighed as he moved slowly to the passenger side. As he lowered himself into the seat, he felt himself losing the battle to stay conscious. He felt his brother gently move him over further and close the door before getting into the drivers seat.

"Hold on Sammy…we are heading straight for Gray Feather's place. Once we have Caleb situated, we can take you to the hospital ok?" Dean watched as Sam struggled to open his eyes.

"I'm fine Dean…take care of Caleb." Sam turned his head as he heard Caleb moan softly in the back seat. "Dean, you think Gray Feather will be able to help him…I mean he was bitten by the werewolf."

"According to Dad, he has a cure for the werewolf virus. Don't worry Sam…Caleb will be fine…but you on the other hand, I'm not so sure." Dean smirked.

Sam looked at Dean, the question clear in his eyes. "What?"

"Well, you and Fido there were in pretty close quarters…I'm thinking that after we get those cuts cleaned out…you're going to need a flea dip." Dean laughed softly as he saw his brother roll his eyes and then look away.

A few hours later, Sam watched as Gray Feather had some of his men help both Sam and Caleb into his cabin. Sam was taken to one room and Caleb to another. For the first couple of days, Sam wasn't allowed to leave the room. Dean kept him company most of the time, working on breaking the fever that had come over Sam. But Sam remembered…he remembered the screams that came from the room next door as Gray Feather helped Caleb. He also remembered the worn looks on both Dean's and his father's faces when they came to check on him after helping with Caleb. And he remembered that if his father and Dean hadn't been focused on him, Caleb wouldn't be suffering, possibly dying in the room next to him.

"Sorry Caleb…all my fault…oh God…my fault." Sam moaned softly in his sleep as Dean gently placed the travois down near the rock face.

Dean reached over and patted Sam softly on the shoulder. "Damn it Sammy, it wasn't your fault…neither is any of this…why can't you see that?" Dean said softly.

"Looks like his fever is up again Dean…before it gets too late, why don't we strip him down and take him to the stream over there. The water is cool and should bring the fever down quickly." Rusty said softly.

Dean nodded; he knew that Sam's fever was getting dangerously high. But he also worried about what the darkness would bring. "Ok Rusty, while I get him ready…can you get a fire going? We'll need it to keep Sam warm later and well…in case we get company."

"Sure thing Dean, I'll get right on it." Rusty moved to get what he needed, realizing that Dean also wanted some privacy with his brother. As he moved to get the wood, he noticed a raven sitting in the tree overhead. Normally he wasn't a suspicious man, but for some reason the bird made his skin crawl. He hurried to get the wood and return to the young men. Some how he felt like tonight, Dean and him wouldn't be getting much sleep.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so I realize it's been a bit since I updated. But once again, life has intruded. I also realize that the alerts are down again…so hopefully you all will find the update. Thanks again for all your kind reviews…you guys are great for being patient and waiting for me to update. Big hugs all around!


	16. Chapter 16 Divided

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 16 – Divided**

Dean shivered as he held his brother in the river. He had stripped down to his boxers after doing the same to Sam. Rusty had helped him carry Sam to the stream and was standing watch while Dean tried to bring the fever that was raging in his brother's body under control.

As the water from the stream continued to roll over his brother's body, Dean could fell Sam tremble and moan in his arms. "Hold on Sammy. I know it's cold, but we have to get this fever under control." Even though they were in the shallows, the swift current kept threatening to tear his unconscious brother from his grips. Dean couldn't help but think about all the things that continued to threaten his brother and rip him from his grasp. He wondered if he would be strong enough to hold on…to keep Sam safe from all the things out there that were drawn to him.

The truth was he was afraid that one day he wouldn't be able to hold on. To keep the monsters away and in the end that he would lose his younger brother. But as he saw Sam slowly struggle to open his fever glazed eyes, Dean's resolve strengthened. He would hold on as long as he could and then some if it meant that he would be able to see the spark of life in Sam's eyes. "Hey Sammy." Dean said softly as he watched his brother blink rapidly.

"Dean…what…why…why am I in the water?" Sam asked as he struggled against his brother's grip. He was freezing and wanted to get out.

Dean readjusted his grip and held on tighter. "Sammy, stop fighting damn it. You're safe; we need to get your fever down. Just a few more minutes ok…so you were telling me what you thought our resident werewolf was…did you figure it out?" Dean watched as Sam struggled to focus.

"Not sure…sorry Dean….seems familiar but can't remember…need my computer. Can you get my computer, I'll do the research." Sam said softly, his eyes beginning to close.

"Hey there Sammy, you need to stay awake for a bit…we need to get some more fever reducer in you and some antibiotics…now think, you said that Tinker Bell was not connected to werewolf…do you know how we can get rid of the son of a bitch?"

Sam blinked struggling against his body's need to sleep and his need to help his brother. "Dean, he can't hurt you directly…uses illusion…if you stay still…don't move…don't believe…he can't hurt."

Dean was impressed that his little brother had managed to put it together. But then, Sam always was quick. "Great, so we just stand still and don't believe what our eyes are telling us…then what Sammy?"

"Not sure Dean…lower level demon…maybe use consecrated iron rounds…beheading should work if you can get close enough. Dad wasn't sure…only knew how to protect against attack. Can only appear at night…disappears at sunrise." Sam swallowed; his body was almost numb from the cold water. "Dean…I can't feel my body…too cold."

Dean felt Sam's forehead and smiled. The fever was down; the water had done its job. "Ok Sam. Just hold on, we'll get you warmed up real quick." Dean pulled Sam out of the water and tried to help his brother stand; being careful of the splint on Sam's broken leg. "Do you think you can walk Sam?" Dean knew that Sam was weak, but he also knew that Sam hated to be fussed over.

Sam nodded, too tired to answer. He looked up and realized that someone else was moving in on the other side to give him support. "You must be Rusty…thanks for helping."

"Don't you worry none Sam. Your brother there wasn't taking no for an answer. Besides, I'd like to find the son of bitch that tried to kill me out here. Just take it easy son; we'll get you out of here." Rusty admired the young man. He knew that Sam had to be in pain and yet the man insisted on trying to carry his own weight. He could feel the effort it was taking the boy. "You're doing real good Sam. Just a bit further." Rusty encouraged.

Dean moved to arrange the bed they had made on the travois for his brother. Rusty supported Sam until they could get him lowered onto the bed. Sam groaned slightly as the pain in his body began to make itself known again. The cold water was no longer numbing the pain. "Sam where does it hurt?" Dean asked, noticing his brother trying to breath through the pain.

"Shoulder, leg…my back." Sam admitted as he tried to get comfortable.

"Not your head Sam…how is your head?" Dean was still concerned about a possible concussion.

"Not as bad Dean. I'll be fine." Sam knocked Dean's hand away as his brother tried to feel his forehead again to gage the temperature.

"Ok, ok…I get it. But you need to drink this sports drink and take these pills. Are you hungry?" Dean watched as Sam took the pills and drank the liquid.

"No Dean, I don't think I can eat." Sam said softly as the thought of putting anything else in his stomach made him feel sick. "Dean, any sign of Miranda?" Sam asked quietly as he noticed that while they had been working on him, darkness had fallen. He was worried that his brother or Rusty would be hurt trying to protect him.

"No Sam. Don't worry…she probably won't come in as long as we stick together. She won't be able to get you. I promise." Dean misunderstood Sam's concerns as he patted his brother gently on the shoulder. He was surprised when Sam grabbed his wrist and held it tight.

"No Dean…promise me. You will take care of yourself. I don't want you or Rusty to get hurt. Please Dean…"

"Sam, we are armed and we kind of know what we are dealing with. Don't worry; we will all get out of this alive ok?" Dean knew that if push came to shove, he would sacrifice himself to save Sam…but he also knew that sacrifice would destroy his younger brother.

"Besides, I have my super big brother suit on…remember nothing can hurt me!" Dean said and smiled as he saw the slight curl of his brother's lips in response.

Suddenly Dean realized that he hadn't seen Rusty for a few minutes. Dean looked at Sam who had also realized that Rusty was missing at the same moment. "Dean…the fairy…you have to find him."

Dean was torn between finding Rusty and protecting his younger brother. "Sam, Rusty is probably just out getting more fire wood. Let's give him a few more minutes ok?"

"Damn it Dean…this is just like Caleb…please you have to find him. He could be in trouble. I can take care of myself!" Sam pushed himself up straighter on the travois and started to try to get up.

"Whoa there Sam. Ok, I get it. But you have to promise me that you will stay here, by the fire and with your gun out and loaded. You shoot anything that approaches you understand me?" Dean watched as Sam nodded. Damn that Rusty, when he got his hands on the man, he was going to kill him. He should have known that Rusty would try to do something on his own.

"Dean look!" Sam said quietly pointing to the left and further into the forest. A light was bobbing and weaving among the trees. "I bet he's following the light Dean…you have to stop him!"

"Ok Sam, you sure you can stay awake?" Dean reached for his shot gun and check to make sure that it was loaded. He was glad he had included the shells that had rock salt and consecrated iron pellets in them. He double checked to make sure that he also had his gun loaded with silver rounds, just in case. With a final look to make sure that Sam was going to be able to stay alert he headed off to follow Rusty's trail.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The raven had been watching the camp wondering if the men would fall for her friends trap. She smiled as first one, and then another headed out to where she knew the fairy waited for them. They never communicated, and yet they both complemented each other so well. Both were benefiting from their relationship.

She knew that she would have to be patient. Sam was already showing signs of struggling to stay awake. As the Raven flew closer to watch, she smiled. Yes, she would be patient as she knew that when she fed, it would be worth it.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so once again Dean had to make a tough choice…Will he regret going after his new friend? And will Sam be able to defend himself? Let me know what you think!! Don't be bashful, reviews are always welcomed and given a nice home!


	17. Chapter 17 The Battles Begin

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 17 – Battles Begin**

Dean cursed again as he moved quietly through the forest. He could tell that Rusty was following the damn light. "Damn it old man, if something happens to Sam…I swear." Dean figured he would follow for a short time, but if he didn't find Rusty, he'd head back and get Sam out on his own. It wasn't like Rusty couldn't take care of himself.

But Dean knew that Sam would never leave unless they had found Rusty. Dean looked up at the dark skies above and once again wondered why they had been dealt this hand. But he only paused a moment, knowing it made no difference. He had to deal with what had been dealt…he knew no other way.

Forging ahead Dean noticed that the light seemed to be stationary. As he drew closer he saw a figure moving ahead of him and slightly to his right. Moving quickly, Dean ran to intercept the figure. He knew it had to be Rusty.

A moment later Dean launched himself at the figure and smiled at the resulting grunt from the man beneath him. "It's me Rusty…calm down!" Dean whispered, not wanting to alert whatever was behind the lights that they were close.

"Damn it boy, get off of me!" Rusty hissed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Rusty? We agreed to stay together." Dean hissed back as he moved off the older man and helped him up.

Rusty glared at Dean for a moment and then shook his head. "You don't understand boy…I have to find it…I have to prove it exists…that I'm not…I'm not." Rusty looked away for a moment.

"Crazy? Is that what this is all about Rusty? I can't believe you. Look, crazy is heading out into the dead of night to take on an unknown enemy. You were a Ranger…you know better Rusty." Dean watched as the old man's shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, I was once, but not anymore. Now I'm just a crazy old man who lives in a remote cabin…people are afraid of me Dean. My whole life I helped people, saved quite a few. But when I came back from Vietnam, it was as if what I did didn't count for shit. I became invisible…until I managed to survive what others couldn't. But did they congratulate me? No, they treat me like I'm crazy…I survived…I'm here…" Rusty stopped and looked off towards the flickering light.

Dean shook his head. In a way he could understand what Rusty meant. He and Sam were invisible people too. No one appreciated what they did and he knew that if he or Sam ever admitted to everything they did…they would be called crazy too. "So you think Sam and I are crazy?" Dean asked softly.

Rusty looked up at the young man standing in front of him. He saw no judgment, no disbelief…he saw only concern reflected in the man's eyes. "Well, to be honest, I'm not sure…I mean, demons, fairies, werewolves…you have to admit…"

"Floating lights, strange little men, wolves that attack but don't kill in the normal way…how do you explain it Rusty?"

Rusty looked at Dean and smiled. "Crazy"

Both men laughed softly. "Now are you ready to come back to camp with me…Sam's alone." Dean said softly.

"I'm sorry Dean…I should have used my head son. Let's get back to that brother of yours." Rusty turned and started to head back to the campsite. As Dean turned to follow, the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

Dean turned around and his blood ran cold. He was facing the largest bear he had ever seen. "Rusty!" Dean managed to yell before he felt the blow from the large bear knock him into a nearby tree. Dean felt his shoulder give way as it became dislocated.

Rusty turned and headed for the shotgun that Dean had dropped. "Hold on son!" Rusty yelled.

Dean watched in horror as the bear advanced on him once more. His arm was useless and he was having trouble focusing. He could almost feel the bear's breath on his face and cringed as he prepared for the claws that he knew would follow shortly. As he looked to the side, he swore he saw a small man standing in the shadows, staring at Dean with malice in his dark eyes.

Dean looked back at the bear and instantly recognized what was going on. But before he could yell a warning he saw Rusty bring the shotgun up and aim at the back of the bear. "Rusty NO!" Dean yelled, but it was too late as he heard the gun discharge just as the bear in front of him disappeared into thin air.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam was trying to fight the tiredness in his body. Dean had been gone for almost an hour now and he was worried. "Damn it!" He said again as he realized how useless he was. Once again, he was left on the sidelines while his brother was left fighting his battles for him.

Sam reached over to add some more wood to the fire. The least he could do was make sure that the fire didn't go out. As he sat, he pulled out his father's journal and began once again to try to figure out what they were dealing with. He had found the demonic fairy information and began to read once more to see if his father had figured out a way to kill the thing. As he read, his eyes began to grow heavy. Before long, Sam's head dropped to his chest as his father's book slipped from his fingers.

Sam didn't hear the satisfied growl coming from just beyond the fire. Miranda had transformed once again into the wolf and was stalking her prey. She noticed the soft breathing that indicated Sam had fallen asleep. She also noticed the gun that hung loosely in his hand. Moving quietly, she prepared herself to first disarm and then pin the young man so that she could feed.

As she gathered herself, she suddenly noticed hazel eyes glaring into her own green ones. Without waiting, the wolf launched itself at the young man and managed to deflect the gun as the bullet grazed the wolf's side. Screaming in pain the wolf bit down hard on the hand that held the gun and smiled as she heard the agonizing cry.

Sam couldn't believe he had missed. But he also realized that unless he did something quickly, the wolf would win. Since he was already bitten, he no longer worried about preventing more bites as he began to wrestle with the wolf. He felt the wolf's fangs tearing into his shoulder once more and screamed in agony as he tried to push the wolf off. "DEAN!" Sam yelled, knowing that if his brother was still close by, he'd come. Sam knew that he wasn't strong enough to kill the wolf. As the claws and fangs continued to slice into Sam's skin, he felt himself beginning to lose consciousness. "I'm sorry Dean." Sam thought as he felt the wolf settle on his chest and sink its fangs once more into his shoulder. He could feel his life force draining as the wolf began to feed.

Sam knew that if he gave up, the wolf would finish him. His mind wandered back to the last time he had fought the wolf and he remembered the strange behavior when he had thrown the stones…maybe. He opened his eyes and looked around him. Reaching with his free hand, he carefully gathered up the loose stones. He groaned as he felt the wolf dig deeper into his flesh. Luckily the wolf was engrossed in eating and wasn't paying attention.

Sam knew he'd only have one chance. Gathering himself for one last effort, Sam moved his arm to grab the wolf around the neck. He rolled using his body mass to dislodge the wolf and pushed with all his might until the wolf was thrown a few feet from his body. Before the wolf could react, Sam threw the stones between him and the wolf and watched as the wolf once again stopped and stared at the stones in front of it. Sam shook his head as he realized the answer had been in front of him all the time. "You're an Azeman!" Sam exclaimed as he started to search for the gun that he had dropped. He just hoped that silver bullets would work to kill it.

Sam dragged his body the short distance towards where the gun was lying. His body crying out from the pain. As his hand closed around the gun, he saw the wolf look into his eyes, blood dripping from its jaws as the promise of its return could be read. Sam pulled the gun up and aimed for the wolf as it turned and took off into the forest. Sam fired and smiled as he heard a soft yelp, but his smile soon left as he heard the animal continue deeper into the forest.

Sam tried to pull himself back towards the safety of the fire and the warmth of the blankets, but his body had given all it could. Sam rolled onto his back and looked up into the early morning light, realizing that Dean had not come and had been gone for too long. "Oh God, Dean." Sam said softly as his eyes pleaded with whoever might be watching out for him and his brother…pleaded that his brother would come back to him.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so here is the bonus chapter and notice…I was nice and didn't leave it in a cliffy…it was hard, but I managed to do it. Let me know how you like it so far. Just push the little button!


	18. Chapter 18 Double Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 18 – Double Trouble**

_Sam tried to pull himself back towards the safety of the fire and the warmth of the blankets, but his body had given all it could. Sam rolled onto his back and looked up into the early morning light, realizing that Dean had not come and had been gone for too long. "Oh God, Dean." Sam said softly as his eyes pleaded with whoever might be watching out for him and his brother…pleaded that his brother would come back to him._

Dean did the only thing he could; he dropped to the floor and hoped that he had been fast enough as he heard the discharge of the shotgun that was now aimed directly at him. As he fell, he noticed the strange small man move back into the shadows. "Son of a Bitch!" Dean yelled as he reached for his gun and took aim at the small man.

He fired a shot and hit the being in the center of its chest. But the man just smiled and moved further into the forest. Dean felt himself falling to the ground as he heard Rusty yell. "Oh my God, Dean…are you…did I…what the hell happened to the bear?"

Dean tried to sit up, but his body was going into shock from the abrupt toss against the tree behind him. He watched as Rusty approached him, but seemed unable to form a coherent thought. As the darkness claimed him his last thought was Sam was unprotected.

"Just stay still Dean. Let me check out the damage son. Damn fool…that's what I am. I'm sorry kid…I should have listened to you sooner." Rusty gently moved Dean into a more comfortable position. He quickly checked his eyes and sighed, the kid would definitely have to be watched for concussion. Feeling behind Dean's head, he felt a large lump beginning to form at the base of Dean's skull.

Further inspection showed that Dean's shoulder was dislocated and there was blood showing on Dean's side. Rusty shook his head again as he realized that he was the cause for the blood. If Dean had been a little slower, the shot would have hit him in the center of the chest. But a brief inspection showed that Dean had caught part of the blast in his side. As Rusty gently lifted Dean's shirt, he sighed with relief as the damage appeared to be minimal. Dean would be in pain, but he probably wouldn't require any stitching.

Rusty decided to take a quick look around before fixing Dean up. The bear could still be in the area and he needed to make sure that Dean was protected. He had to do something right to make up for the mess he had caused. As he moved to try to track the bear, he noticed immediately that there were no tracks…nothing to indicate that the bear had even been in the area. He moved out slowly and checked the area, once again coming up empty. Deciding he had to get back to Dean. He moved quickly back towards the injured hunter.

Rusty knelt beside Dean and gently tried to get him to wake up. "Hey Dean, you need to open your eyes for me. Come on kid…" Rusty watched as Dean's eyes began to move rapidly behind his eye lids. He quickly grabbed Dean as the boy bolted upright, unfocused eyes roving wildly around the clearing.

"Sam…we have to get back to Sam!" Dean muttered as he brushed Rusty's hands aside and tried to rise. But the pain and weakness brought him crashing back to his knees. Dean hit the dirt with his fist, frustrated that his body was preventing him from returning to his brother.

"Hold on there son…just give me a minute to patch you up. I promise we'll get back to Sam as quickly as we can." Rusty didn't have his first aid supplies with him, but he knew how to triage in the field. He quickly cleaned Dean's wound and made a pressure bandage to stop the bleeding in Dean's side using his undershirt. Luckily the wound was not too deep and Dean hadn't appeared to have lost too much blood. He noticed that Dean's breathing was still coming in short gasps and figured it was due to the shoulder.

"Dean, you know I have to relocate your shoulder…can you sit up straighter for me so that I can get a good grip?" Rusty watched as Dean pushed himself up straighter. He had to admire the young man. Most men would be unconscious or moaning from the pain he knew the boy was in.

"Just get it over with…we need…to…get…to…Sam..argh!" Dean cried as Rusty quickly put his shoulder back into the socket. "Son of a bitch!" Dean said as he closed his eyes and began to breathe through the pain.

Rusty patted Dean on the shoulder and quickly made a sling for the boy using the strap from his own rifle. A gun he knew now probably would have been useless. "So Dean, any idea on what that was?" Rusty asked quietly.

"Yeah…it was that freakin Tinker Bell playing with us. We have to get back to Sam now!" Dean began to stand and nodded as Rusty helped him the rest of the way up. Dean swayed for a moment as he tried to get his eyes to focus.

Rusty gave Dean a moment to collect himself as he gathered the guns. Stepping forward he placed Dean's good arm over his shoulder and began to move back towards the camp site. He knew it would take them a good hour or more to get back. "Come on Dean, lean on me and I'll get us back to that brother of yours…for what it's worth. I really am sorry kid."

Dean looked at the old man helping him through the forest and nodded. He was still mad at Rusty, but he understood where the man was coming from. "Just don't do it again…or I'll leave your sorry ass to the freakin fairy." Dean was worried about Sam. As the night began to turn into day, his worry grew as he realized that Sam had been alone for most of the night.

Dean's head snapped up as he heard what sounded like a gun shot in the distance. Without thinking he move away from Rusty's support and took off as quickly as he could towards the camp site. His heart was pounding as he heard the faint yelp of a wounded animal. "Sammy!" Dean yelled, even though he was still too far away for his brother to hear him.

Rusty had caught up and stayed close to the young hunter. He was concerned as well when he heard the shot. He watched as Dean moved quickly towards the campsite, his own injuries not slowing him down as he tried to get to his brother. Rusty had never seen such devotion between two siblings before…he knew that if Sam was hurt, it would be his fault. Rusty pulled out the gun Dean had given him and moved to go in front of the injured hunter. "Careful Dean…we don't know what may be waiting for us…stay behind me." Rusty didn't wait to hear as he quickly moved ahead of Dean.

Dean was frustrated as his body continued to hold him back. He didn't want to follow, but in his weakened condition, he knew that Rusty was right. "Suck it up Dean" he muttered to himself as he once again began to gain ground on the old man. He wasn't out of the fight.

As both men approached the campsite, they slowed and took a quick look around. Dean's gaze immediately fell on the figure of his brother sprawled on his back on the cold ground. Before he could move, he felt Rusty's hand reach out to slow him down. "You go to Sam…I'll check the perimeter." Dean nodded as he pulled his own gun and headed for Sam.

As he knelt beside his brother, his breath caught in his throat. His brother looked more dead than alive. Blood was covering his brother's chest and arms and face. He could see that the original shoulder wound had been torn open and was pumping out an alarming amount of blood. Sam's breathing seemed to be almost non existent as Dean leaned closer to feel for a pulse. He sighed as he felt the weak pulse. Sam had lost a lot of blood and they were in the middle of no where with no medical help in sight. "Damn it Sammy!" Dean said softly as the tears formed in his eyes. He wiped at them angrily, there was not time to waste if he was going to save his brother.

A moment later Rusty was back at his side. "I found signs of a wolf and there was blood…your brother must have hit it. Do you want me to follow it?" Rusty knew that a wounded animal was more dangerous.

"No, if it's a werewolf, the wound will heal…no, I need you to help me get Sam over to the bed." Dean would lift Sam if he had to, but he was worried his arm would give out and further injure his brother.

"All right Dean…move over and let me take a look." Rusty sighed at the damage to the young man's body. The wounds while many didn't appear to be life threatening, but the wound on the shoulder would need to be stitched and somehow they needed to get some blood into the young man. From the amount of blood around the site, Sam had lost too much for his body to recover easily without a transfusion.

Rusty pulled out his cell phone hoping that maybe they would get a signal…but once again, they were on their own. "Ok Dean, first we need to get this bleeding stopped…your brother can't stand to lose much more blood. Can you get the medical supplies for me while I move your brother over to the travois?"

Dean nodded and moved as quickly as his injured body would allow him. He should feel anger at Rusty, but right now he was glad the man was here. He seemed to know what he was doing and he hoped that Rusty would be able to save Sam. As Dean dropped the medical supplies by the travois, he helped Rusty gently lower Sam back on to the make shift bed. Dean moved in again and tried to reach his brother. "Sammy…can you hear me? Come on Sam, you need to open your eyes." Dean watched as his brother's head moved slightly. A moment later, he saw his brother's eyes open and search.

"Dean…Dean…you ok?" Sam tried to focus on the blurry image that looked like his brother.

Dean chuckled. "You're the one that is looking like road kill right now Sammy!"

Dean watched as Sam slowly raised his hand and touched his wounded shoulder slightly before traveling down to the blood stain on his shirt. "You're hurt Dean…how bad?" Sam insisted as another shiver coursed through his body. He was so cold, he felt like he would never be warm again.

"This? Hey, it's just a scratch…we ran into Tinker Bell. But I'm good, honest Sam." Dean watched as Sam's eyebrow rose. He knew Sam wasn't buying it. "So, wanna tell me when Fido showed up?"

Sam sighed; he knew that Dean wasn't going to give him a straight answer. He could be falling over and his brother would never admit it. Sam groaned as he felt Rusty beginning to clean his wounds trying to determine the extent of the injuries.

"Miranda…not a werewolf Dean, argh!" Sam groaned louder as Rusty put a pressure bandage on his shoulder and pressed down hard.

"Dean, you have to hold this down until I can get these other wounds checked out. He can't lose any more blood…can you do it?" Rusty watched as Dean's eyes began to lose focus for a moment, his face turning paler. He smiled as Dean shook his head slightly and grimly nodded his head.

Dean decided to try to continue to distract his brother from his pain. "So if she's not a werewolf, what the hell is she Sam?" Dean pressed harder and winced as he saw the beginning of tears on his brother's face.

"An Azeman Dean…more of a vampire than a werewolf…type of shape shifter…God!" Sam moaned again as Dean applied another layer of bandage and pressed harder. Sam was still losing too much blood.

"Well that sucks!" Dean said and noticed Sam's lips twitch into a slight smile.

"Dean…man…can't you ever take anything seriously?" Sam groaned as he fought to stay conscious.

"What?" Dean's eyes rose as he gave Sam his 'I'm innocent' smile.

Sam shook his head slightly as he began to tremble harder, his world suddenly shrinking down to his brother's face as he felt the darkness pulling him in. He was afraid if he let go, he wouldn't be able to make it back. "Dean…no matter what happens…not your fault…my fault…should've been more careful…fell asleep…not your…" Sam's eyes closed as his body finally reached its limit.

"Sammy! Don't you dare…you hear me…you fight damn it!" Dean cried out in alarm as he watched Sam's breathing become shallower. "We're losing him…do something Rusty…I can't lose him!" Dean allowed his panic to reach his voice as he fought against the darkness that was calling to him as well. As he started to slide sideways, he reached out and grabbed onto his brother's shoulder, needing the connection, needing to let his brother know that he was still there. "Sammy…don't leave me!" Dean whispered as he too lost his battle against the dark.

TBC

Raven524: So we have two injured boys and one retired Ranger…will Rusty be able to save them both? Guess you need to wait for the next chapter! Until then…thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and yes, this time it definitely is a cliffy!


	19. Chapter 19 Time Out

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 19 – Time Out**

"_Sammy! Don't you dare…you hear me…you fight damn it!" Dean cried out in alarm as he watched Sam's breathing become shallower. "We're losing him…do something Rusty…I can't lose him!" Dean allowed his panic to reach his voice as he fought against the darkness that was calling to him as well. As he started to slide sideways, he reached out and grabbed onto his brother's shoulder, needing the connection, needing to let his brother know that he was still there. "Sammy…don't leave me!" Dean whispered as he too lost his battle against the dark._

Rusty moved quickly to put pressure back on Sam's wounded shoulder. "Damn it Dean…son…you gotta wake up!" Rusty knew that Dean was probably suffering from a concussion. He quickly fashioned a pressure bandage for Sam's shoulder hoping it would help with Sam's blood loss until he could check on Dean.

Once again he checked Dean's pupils and they appeared to be fine. But the second round of unconsciousness and other symptoms had him worried. He checked the wound on Dean's side and noted that the bleeding had stopped and so far there didn't appear to be any infection. Rusty began to pat Dean gently on the face. "Dean…can you hear me?" But there still was no response. Rusty looked over towards Sam and realized that maybe he needed to hear something else.

"Dean…your brother needs you…do you hear me Dean? Sammy will die if you don't wake up!" Rusty watched as Dean's eyes began to move rapidly behind his closed eye lids. Rusty didn't feel bad about using Sam to get Dean awake. He needed Dean conscious not only to make sure that the concussion wasn't getting worse, but also because he needed help if he was going to save Sam. He had no idea what blood type Sam was or if he was allergic to anything. In his weakened condition, Rusty had to be careful how he treated the boy. Also, he had to admit he didn't have a clue on how to handle the fairy or the werewolf…he still was having trouble believing, but then he had seen the evidence with his own eyes.

Dean was floating in the dark and actually felt peaceful for the first time in a long time. Here he wasn't feeling the pain of his mother's loss, the weight of having to save his brother from the supernatural things that always seemed drawn to him or the pain of knowing that Sam might be too far gone for him to save him this time. The last thought being the one that made the darkness feel like his friend. He couldn't face a world without Sam in it. He just couldn't go on and from the looks of things; his brother was already leaving him behind again.

"_Since when does a Winchester give up?" A familiar voice invaded his peace. Dean tried to place the voice, tried to see where it was coming from when a figure moved towards him in the dark. _

"_Mom?" Dean said softly, almost afraid to hope._

"_Yes, son…why are you here. Sam needs you." Mary said quietly moving forward and placing her hand on Dean's shoulder._

_Dean swallowed as he saw the familiar face of his mother looking at him. "How…"_

"_That doesn't matter Dean…what matters is you don't belong here…it's not your time. If you give up now, your brother will surely be lost. If not today, then in the future. He needs you by his side son."_

"_Mom, all I seem to do is screw up…he's dying right now and there is nothing I can do to stop it…nothing! I'm so tired, sometimes I just want it to stop…to go back…to when we were a family…to when every supernatural freak wasn't hunting for my brother. How can I protect him when there is so much evil…I feel like I'm drowning in it?" _

"_I don't know what will happen Dean, not for sure. But I do know that you and Sam are both needed…both more important than any of us could have imagined. I'm sorry that you and Sam are caught in the middle of this…I'm sorry I can't be there to help you son, and I'm sorry I had to leave you so soon, but you and Sam must go on."_

"_I've missed you so much…Dad was never the same…he missed you too and Sammy…" Dean said softly._

"_I know Dean, but you can't stay here any longer, and you can't go back…none of us can. You have to return to your life…to your brother." Mary began to back away from Dean as she continued to speak. "Dean, you can't always be there to prevent bad things from happening. But you can help Sam stay on his path…you can keep him from falling aside...and he can do the same for you. Both of you must take care of each other Dean. The rest will take care of itself…your brother is still fighting Dean…and you must fight beside him."_

"_But…" Dean started to argue._

"_Dean…there is no but here…it is not yet your time. You cannot give up and you can help your brother as you both travel down the road together. You have to go back now and help your brother…he needs you" Mary's voice was full of urgency that sent a cold chill up Dean's spine..._

Dean's head snapped up as years of taking care of Sam kicked in. As the darkness grew lighter, Dean's eyes slowly opened as he heard Rusty once again trying to wake him. "Damn it Dean. We don't have time for this if I'm going to save Sam!" Rusty said with frustration.

"What do you want me to do?" Dean said simply as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. Although his side and shoulder were painful and his head still hurt…he was ready to do whatever he had to for Sam.

Rusty shook his head at the change in the young man in front of him. He watched as Dean moved back over to Sam and once again put pressure on the shoulder wound. "He's lost too much blood Rusty…he needs to be in the hospital…he needs a transfusion." Dean said as he watched his brother struggling to pull air into his lungs and could feel the rapid beating of his brother's heart beneath his finger tips.

"Yes Dean, he needs a transfusion…but we can't wait for the hospital. If we don't get some blood and fluids into him soon, he won't make it." Rusty paused and waited to make sure that Dean was fully with him. He could see that although Dean's face grimaced in pain occasionally, his eyes appeared to be clear. "Do you know what blood type your brother is?"

Dean looked up at Rusty reading the man's intent in his eyes. "You've got to be kidding…you can't do a transfusion out here!"

Rusty moved to his medical kit and paused as memories of other desperate times filtered through his mind. He turned to Dean, determination in his gaze. "Look Dean, it may be his only chance…luckily I brought my field medical kit with and have what we need…but unless you or I have the right blood type, it won't matter."

Dean nodded his head. "Sam and I have the same blood type. You will need to use my blood." Dean looked down at Sam and realized that Rusty was right. Sam wasn't going to make it without the transfusion.

"Dean, you are injured and have already lost some blood. I may be the best candidate here…what is his blood type?"

Dean held up his hand. "This isn't open for discussion Rusty…we can't have all of us weakened…you need to stay strong…to help me protect Sam from Miranda and the hairy fairy freak. So, what do we need to do?"

Rusty shook his head, the boy actually made some sense. But he was worried that the blood loss would adversely affect Dean. Shaking his head, he realized that in the end…the decision really wasn't his to make…he would abide by Dean's decision. "Ok Dean, I'll get things ready. We are going to do this slow and easy, it could take a few hours to do it at a safe rate…are you sure those things only come out at night?" Rusty looked around, a slight shiver going up his spine.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure…but we need to have this all wrapped up before tonight." Dean smoothed Sam's hair from his sweaty forehead as he kept the pressure on the wound. He hated that Sam was suffering again, but he refused to give up on his brother. "You hold on Sam…you hear me…you hold on for me."

Rusty soon had the transfusion started. He adjusted the flow to make sure that it wasn't going in too quickly, but a little faster than he liked. He was worried that Sam didn't have time for the amount of time a normal transfusion would take. He looked over at Dean and was glad to see his green eyes watching his every move. He patted Dean on the shoulder as he rose to get his suture kit. "You just take it easy Dean…I'm going to try to stitch your brother's shoulder before he comes too. I have morphine, but in his current condition, we can't use it safely…I don't have anything that we can use to take away the pain that won't do more harm than good."

Dean nodded, he agreed. He didn't want to see Sam in any more pain than he had to be. He watched as his blood traveled from his arm to his brother's arm. "So Rusty, do you always carry this much medical equipment with you?" Dean was amazed at the medical arsenal.

Rusty smiled. "Well, it was standard issue when we went into the field…I guess old habits die hard…I've had to use it more than once…even managed to save a few lives." Rusty began working on Sam's shoulder, he shook his head at the damage…the boy was going to be pretty sore for a while to come. Dean saw Rusty's look. "How bad is it?"

"It's not good Dean. There is muscle damage…we won't know how bad for sure, but his arm and shoulder are going to need extensive PT to get it back in shape….but then, I'm not a doctor Dean…he really needs to get to a hospital sooner than later." Rusty continued to work, watching Dean as well to make sure that the blood loss was not having an adverse affect on him either. "Dean you need to keep talking to me…how's the head?"

"I'm fine; you just concentrate on Sam…" Dean actually felt a little light headed, but he also knew without his blood, Sam wouldn't stand a chance.

Rusty smiled. "You can't fool me kid…I've seen too many soldiers like you…denying their injuries so that their buddy gets medical aide first. If you start to feel sick, you let me know right away. Believe me, your brother will not recover fully if you die trying to save him."

Dean shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere…and I said I'm fine. Just keep sewing there Rusty, I think Sam is starting to come around." Dean watched as Sam's eyes began to move rapidly beneath his eye lids. Sam moaned and began to toss slightly. Rusty stopped and moved to calm the young man. "Sam, if you can hear me…I have to finish sewing you up." He watched as Sam's eyes cracked open. They were unfocused and immediately sought his brother's.

"I'm over here Sam…you just needed a little refilling so I'm giving you a little boost. You need to stay still…can you do that for me Sammy?" Dean wanted to go to his brother, to help hold him. But Rusty placed a hand on his good shoulder holding him down.

"You can't move Dean…and we need to keep the transfusion going." Rusty said softly.

"Dad? Dad…hurts." Sam moaned as he blinked and tried to move. "Sorry Dad…screwed up again…Dean….is Dean ok?" Sam looked at Rusty and grabbed for his hand. "Dad…please…I'm sorry…no good at this stuff…it wasn't Dean's fault…I should have stayed…." Sam's eyes filled with tears as he practically begged the man in front of him to say something to relieve his emotional pain.

Rusty sighed and looked at Dean before talking. "Sam…son…it's ok…this wasn't your fault. Your brother is fine. He's right here resting. Now I need you to hold still for me…can you do that? I have to finish sewing your shoulder."

Sam licked his dry lips and nodded. "Good son…now this is going to hurt, but I can't give you anything…do you think you can ride it out for me?" Rusty turned to Dean and said softly "Talk to him...keep him occupied and calm if you can."

Dean nodded as Rusty moved to finish stitching Sam's shoulder. "Hey Sammy, look over here. I'm right here beside you man." Dean watched as Sam slowly turned his head towards him. His eyes were still full of tears and he could see from the trembling in Sam's body that he was in pain.

"Hurts Dean…sorry…you got hurt because of me…everyone gets hurt because of me…stupid…argh!" Sam cried as the next stitch went through his torn flesh. But he didn't move…he had been through this before and knew better. Sam bit down trying to breathe through the pain.

Dean tried again. "Sammy…look at me…concentrate on me ok? You can do this; just breathe with me…in…out…in…out…that's it little brother. And for the record, none of this is your fault you hear me…look at me Sammy…none of this was your fault…there is a freaking shape shifter who can't decide if she's a vampire or a werewolf and a screwed up Tinker Bell who has anger issues." Dean watched as Sam continued to wince and moan as each stitch moved through his flesh. Dean hated that his brother was hurting…he hated that he couldn't take the pain away…but then he remembered his mother's words.

"Sam listen to me…are you listening?" Dean watched as Sam blinked and nodded.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere…do you understand me. But you have to promise me…promise me that you won't leave me…do you promise?" Dean reached with his hand to bridge the gap between them. Being careful to not disturb the tubes that were transferring his blood to Sam, he held Sam's arm. He watched as Sam's eyes gazed into his own, his lips curling slightly as he softly replied.

"Dude, not going anywhere…you still owe me…owe me $20 from pool game last week…not leaving until you pay up."

"Hold on there Sammy…what do you mean I owe you…you clearly cheated…you asked that girl to pinch me on the ass and ruin my shot."

"Can't help…you…chick…magnet…" Sam gasped as another stitch entered.

"Yeah…well I guess you can't argue with perfection…but you still cheated." Dean watched as Rusty put the final stitch in Sam's shoulder. He sighed with relief as Sam laughed softly and he closed his eyes again and fell back into a restless sleep.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so this chapter was the chapter that kept going and going. I've rewritten a number of times and decided to just go ahead and post. I hope it's not too wordy or boring…thanks again for all the reviews and I will try to get back to you all…but life has just gotten hectic lately leaving me little time for writing. Hopefully things will slow down soon…until then will try to update again tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20 New Game Plan

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 20 – New Game Plan**

Rusty shook his head as he finished making up the stew that he had brought with. Both boys were sleeping but he knew that he had to at least get Dean up. The morning was now gone and he still had no idea what he was facing. He just knew that they probably didn't want to be here come nightfall. He turned as he heard Sam moan in his sleep. The poor kid certainly had been through the wringer. Rusty stood to go check the boy and smiled as he saw Dean's eyes open and looking at his brother.

"Sammy?" Dean said hoarsely. He pushed himself up so that he could see his brother better, groaning at the pain in his arm and side. He had stiffened up after he fell asleep. "Sammy are you ok?" Dean tried again, this time sounding more like normal.

"Dean?" Sam moaned as he struggled to break through the fog that was swirling through his brain. As he opened his eyes, he smiled as he saw his brother's concerned face hovering inches from his own.

"Dude…I'm fine" Sam croaked as he tried to sit up. But quickly changed his mind as the world around him began to sway.

"Whoa there Sam…yeah, you're fine all right. You need to take it easy. You've just received some blood and had your body stitched where Fido decided to use you as her own personal chew toy. What do you need?" Dean watched as Sam blinked a few times and tried to suppress a groan.

"Thirsty Dean…can I have some water?" Sam licked his dry lips.

Dean moved quickly to get Sam some water and decided that he would try to get the antibiotics and fever reducer down him as well. "Here you go Sam…I need you to take these for me too…we couldn't get them down you before and you are way past due."

Sam swallowed the pills and gulped down the water. He could feel that heat of fever on his face and knew that his body was far from recovered. But he had to help…he wouldn't just lie here and let others get hurt trying to care for him. "So Dean, any idea on how to kill these things yet?" Sam asked quietly.

"I'm working on it Sam. But first we need to get you out of here." Dean sat next to Sam and began wiping the sweat from his brother's face. He could tell that Sam was far from well and if they didn't get him out of here soon…well, Dean just wouldn't even think about it.

"No Dean, we have to finish this. Other people will get hurt…I can't…I won't be the reason that someone else gets hurt Dean." Sam said softly.

Rusty cleared his throat. "Well gentlemen, this is all well and good, but we are at least a couple of days out from getting out of here and unless I miss my guess that's at least 2 more nights where we have to deal with these things."

Dean shook his head, Rusty was right. "You have a point…and Sammy here seems to be the Azeman's favorite chew toy too. Ok, but we can't split up for any reason…if we stay together we have a better chance. Sam what do you remember about these things."

Sam sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Dean thought that his brother had fallen back asleep until Sam started talking softly. "I don't know much about either of them Dean. Dad's journal…mentions the Duergar…all he said is that it can't cause actual physical harm…unless you believe it can. It creates illusions that convince you to either do something that can cause harm or can manifest something that can actually hurt you."

Dean nodded. "Yeah…that bear certainly felt real enough to me."

Sam's eyes shot open. "What bear Dean?" For the first time he noticed that Dean was wearing a sling and the blood on his brother's shirt. "Are you ok Dean?" Sam tried to sit up to examine Dean's wounds.

"Take it easy Sam…it's just a scratch. But I can tell you that silver bullets don't work…I hit that freaky fairy dude dead center and he just laughed at me before vanishing."

"It's still a lower level demon Dean…holy water to distract and beheading like with demon dogs might work." Sam said quietly thinking about his own run in with the demonic fairy. "The only problem will be trying to get to him directly…he never came close enough to me for me to get to him…how about you?"

"No the little bugger sat in the bushes and laughed at me…he is so going down little brother!" Dean said as he messaged his shoulder. "Ok, so somehow we have to lure the little guy closer…but how will we know what's real and what's not Sam? We are in a forest and bears do exist out here."

Sam sighed. "I don't know Dean…but maybe salt rings and protective circles will keep him out…I'm just not sure." Sam felt helpless. He should be able to do more. He fisted his hand in the blanket covering him and grit his teeth. "Damn it!"

"What? Sam are you in pain?" Dean moved closer.

Sam refused to look at Dean but just turned away. "I'm fine Dean…sorry I couldn't be more useful…wish I had my computer."

"Well, Sammy…if it weren't for you, we wouldn't know what we are even dealing with. Give yourself a break man…even if you had your computer, there's no guarantee that you could find anything. We'll just improvise." Dean said cockily as he patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Well this is all very interesting boys, but the stew is getting cold and we should be getting out of here real soon if we want to make a new camp by nightfall." Rusty stood and went to the fire to get the boys each a bowl of the stew. "No arguments now, both of you need to eat all of this and drink all of the sports drink. I'm going to start breaking camp. You need to be ready to go in 30 minutes."

Dean looked at Sam and grinned. "Yes Sir!" they both said in unison.

A short time later Rusty helped Dean get his backpack fixed on his shoulders and made sure that he was steady on his feet…of course, he should have known that Dean would be ready since it meant getting Sam to safer surroundings. "Dean, it will be a bit of a stretch, but if we don't stop often, I think we can make a cave I know of about 3 or 4 hours trek from here. At least there we only have to defend one front…what do you think?" Rusty said as he carefully lifted the travois with Sam on it.

"Sounds good to me Rusty…don't worry, we can trade off so we shouldn't have to stop, unless Sam needs to." Dean said as he moved to check on Sam one more time.

"Hey there kiddo…you sure you don't want something for the pain…this could be rough." Dean and Rusty had discussed it and thought it might be worth risking one of the higher dose painkillers. But Sam had flatly refused.

"I'll be fine Dean…don't worry. I'm sorry Dean…sorry you guys have to haul my ass out of here…." Sam started, but sighed and looked away figuring that Dean would just tell him it wasn't his fault again. But the truth was, he was useless once again. He had no control and it bothered him more than he wanted to admit right now. "I'll be fine." Sam said with more confidence than he felt. The least he could do was not delay them any longer.

Dean looked at Sam for a moment and then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gun. "Good, 'cause we need someone to guard the rear and you're the best man for the job…if you see anything, shoot first and ask questions later ok Sam?" Dean patted his brother on the shoulder and then moved to take point. "Come on…let's get a move on…I so want to torch that fairy before tonight is through and we still need to figure out how to get rid of your girlfriend Sammy…so let's move 'em out!"

Sam rolled his eyes but then got a wicked look in his eyes as he cleared his throat and began to sing:

Move em on (head em up)  
Head em up (move em up)  
Move em on (head em up)  
Rawhide  
Cut em out (ride em in)  
Ride em in (cut em out)  
Cut em out (ride em in)  
RAW HIDEEEEEEEE!

Rusty laughed and shaking his head and started in on the next verse:

Keep movin movin movin  
Though their disapprovin  
Keep them doggies moving  
Rawhide

Dean groaned and looked up at the sky as he quickened his pace. "Just kill me now…is that too much to ask?" He smiled as he heard his little brother snicker behind him. He was grateful that Sam had finally found something to cheer him up, he was getting worried about Sam's frame of mind.

Deciding that his brother wasn't the only one who could kid around Dean stopped and doing his best Clint Eastwood imitation deadpanned. "I know what you're thinking. Did he fire six shots or only five? Well to tell you the truth in all this excitement I've kinda lost track myself. But being this is a .44 Magnum - the most powerful hand gun in the world and would blow your head clean off, you've got to ask yourself one question--Do I feel lucky? Well, do ya punk!"

Dean smile widened as he heard an honest to goodness laugh from his brother. "I'll take movie trivia for a $1000….and I'll beat you every time Sammy boy!" Dean winked as he turned and headed towards the cave that Rusty had described. He just hoped that they would have time to get ready for the company that he knew would be arriving shortly.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so not much action, but decided to give our guys a little more rest before their next encounter. Hopefully this isn't too boring.


	21. Chapter 21 The New Hunt

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 21 – The Hunt Begins**

They had been walking steadily for the past 2 hours. Dean paused and saw a nice spot near the stream that might work for a quick rest stop. Although he knew he could keep going, he was concerned about Sam. His brother had been extremely quiet for the last half hour.

Dean turned and looked at the travois carrying his brother. He could see Sam's hands gripping the sides, so tightly that his knuckles were white. Yep, it was definitely time to take a break and maybe see if he couldn't convince his stubborn brother to take the pain relief he obviously needed.

"Rusty, why don't we stop for a moment here by the stream…we can refill the canteens and I for one could use a quick break…how about you?" Dean heard a soft chuckle behind him.

"Boy, I was wondering when you were going to give this old man a break…I've got some trail mix too…we should try to grab a quick bite." Rusty knew why Dean was really stopping and he had sensed the younger man's guilt over holding them up. So he decided to play along. Besides, he really was feeling a little tired. That younger boy certainly was heavy.

Sam wasn't fooled; he knew that Dean was stopping to give him a break. The truth was, he was actually glad as the pain from his back and leg were almost getting unbearable from the constant jostling on the travois. He could feel the sweat running down his face as he tried to keep the pain from escaping from his lips. But when Rusty finally lowered him to the ground, Sam finally let the moan escape that had been threatening to erupt for the past half hour. He closed his eyes and wished that he was anywhere but here right now.

Dean heard Sam's distress and moved to check on his younger sibling. He didn't like the paleness of Sam's skin or the dark circles under his eyes. He could also tell that Sam was in a great deal of pain. "Hey there…Sammy, Rusty is getting some food and drink together…you think you could eat a little?"

Sam opened his eyes and shook his head. Even that movement seemed to send shards of pain down his body. "No…just tired Dean…just want to sleep." Sam whispered as he started let his eyes close again.

"Ok Sam, you can sleep in a minute…but first you need to at least drink this water down. You sure you don't want some of the pain medicine? We should be at the cave within the next couple of hours." Dean sighed as he felt the heat in his brother's body. The fever was climbing again…but it was too soon for more fever reducer.

Rusty passed Dean a bottle of water and waited to see if Sam wanted the pain medicine. The kid really looked like he needed it. "The pain medicine will help Sam…you don't need to suffer like this boy."

Sam forced his eyes open and shook his head. "No….no pain medicine…need to stay…alert." Sam licked his lips and tried to hold the water bottle. The water sloshed down the front of his shirt as his hand continued to shake.

"Here Sam…we don't need you catching pneumonia." Dean helped Sam drink the rest of the water, using some of it to wipe down his brother's sweaty face. "Sam, honestly…I would feel better if you took the pain medicine…I promise to wake you up when we get there."

Sam sighed. It would be so easy to give in…to let Dean have his wish. But he didn't want to lose the control. He needed to feel like he was contributing to this hunt…not just being a burden…but then who was he kidding…he couldn't do anything but slow Dean and Rusty down. If he took the medicine, Dean wouldn't insist on stopping again. "Ok Dean, whatever you say." Sam said as he resigned himself to once again being a burden to his brother. He looked away as Rusty reached into his pack and pulled out a syringe and a vial.

Dean could feel Sam withdrawing but he knew that Sam would never make it if he didn't take something for the pain. "Look Sammy, you need this so that we can get to the caves…I'll wake you up I promise…we need you to help us figure out a way to get these son of a bches!"

Sam didn't respond as he felt the medicine in his veins, making him feel light headed. "M'ok" Sam's eyes slid closed as the medicine did its job.

Dean sat next to Rusty and ate the trail mix. "You know Rusty…this stuff isn't bad…but peanut M&M's…beat this by a mile!"

"Well, sorry kid but we are roughin' it this trip. You think the kid will be ok? I mean, he seemed to be pretty upset." Rusty asked quietly

"I don't know Rusty…Sam sort of feels things deeper than most. Only time will tell…you ready to get moving again?" Dean stood and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"I'm always ready son…we should be there within the next couple of hours."

Dean nodded as he once again took point. He knew that Rusty wouldn't let him carry Sam and to be honest, he felt better in protector mode.

**ooooooooooooooo**

As night began to fall, Dean looked over at Rusty and smiled slightly. They had reached the caves and had managed to get some protections in place. Sam was still sleeping and Dean felt guilty about not waking him as soon as they got there…but his brother needed rest and Dean would make sure he got as much as he could.

Dean worried about what they might be facing. He knew that silver would probably work on the Azeman, since silver usually would kill any form of shape shifter. But the problem was…how would they know which thing they were fighting. Rusty had actually come up with the idea of how to use the holy water. Dean smiled in appreciation of the simplicity of the plan. Rusty had rigged some hollowed out pieces of wood to hold the holy water. He placed these carefully in various spry branches in the trees and bushes just outside their campsite. He rigged up a web of trip wires using clear fishing line so that anything larger than a small animal would trip the wooden bowls containing holy water.

"Well that should take care of our overgrown Peter Pan." Dean smiled. "But we still need to figure out what to do with the Azeman. I don't think Sam can stand to lose much more blood." Dean looked over to where his brother was softly moaning in his sleep.

"No, you're right there…he actually could probably use another transfusion but I'm hopin' we gave him enough to allow us to get him to the hospital." Rusty added more wood to the fire they had built at the front of the cave entrance. "Guess all we can do now is wait…I'm going to get supper started. You should wake up your brother…we need to get some food down him as well as another round of med's" Rusty stood and began pulling what he needed from his back pack.

Dean nodded and moved to wake Sam. "Hey Sammy, time to wake up…we are at your new home for the night." Dean shook Sam's good shoulder lightly, frowning again at the heat he felt in his brother's body.

Sam groaned but slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the darkness lit only by the fire. "What time…where…" Sam couldn't seem to put a coherent thought together. The pain medicine combined with the fever was making it hard for him to get past the fog in his mind.

"We are at the cave, Rusty is getting dinner together and you are going to eat and take your med's like a good boy. Then you can rest…we have put salt around the cave entrance and Rusty has put up a Peter Pan burglar alarm. Nothing can get in here to you Sammy…you're safe." Dean watched as Sam continued to try to focus on what he was saying.

"Pebbles…Dean…Azeman…we can use pebbles to distract." Sam licked his too dry lips and tried to tell Dean what he had remembered.

Dean reached for a bottle of water and helped Sam drink some of it down. "What do pebbles have to do with the Azeman Sam?"

Sam sighed and leaned his head back as he related what he remembered of the legend. His mind going back again to the Shaman who had helped cure Caleb of the werewolf bite. While Caleb was recovering, Sam had spent time with the Shaman, trying to learn all he could in case it was needed. The Shaman had liked Sam and agreed to show him how to cure the bite as well as talk to him about the various forms of werewolves that existed.

"Sammy?" Dean coaxed gently as he saw his brother's face grimace in pain before continuing softly.

"The legend says that the Azeman is normally a woman who has the ability to change into various animal forms by night…normally a bat or a wolf. But she can change into any animal form. It is said that she feeds on the blood of her victims but if you throw out seeds or small stones, the Azeman has to stop and count them. Some legends also state that you can keep her out by placing a broom across your doorstep…she has no choice but to count the bristles in the broom." Sam stopped, already tiring from the conversation.

Dean's eyebrow rose. "You've got to be kidding me…she stops to count things…come on Sam…that has to be just part of the legend."

Sam shook his head. "No…it works…I was able to distract her using small stones…it allowed me to get away…at least for a little while."

"Ok, so we need to each have a pocket full of pebbles…do you still think silver will work on her Sam?" Dean moved to gather up a small pile of stones and came back, placing them in easy reach of Sam, just in case.

"I don't know Dean…I shot her, and I know it hurt her, but I couldn't get a clear shot…so I'm not sure." Sam sighed. If he had just been a better shot, part of this could be over already.

"Ok boys, you both need to eat all of this and Sam, I need you to drink some more of this sports drink…you need the extra boost to compensate for the blood loss and fever." Rusty handed each boy a plate and then sat down with his own.

Dean watched as Sam tried to eat, but his brother stopped after only a few bites. "Sam, you need to eat…"

"I'm not hungry Dean…just give me the sports drink." Sam sighed

Dean handed Sam the sports drink along with the meds that Rusty had given him. "Ok Sam, but you need to take these and drink it all." Dean watched as Sam did as he asked, but also noticed that Sam was refusing to make eye contact with either him or Rusty.

Before he could ask Sam what was going through his mind, Dean saw Sam's head snap up, his eyes suddenly fixed past the fire. "What is it Sam?" Dean turned to look as well, seeing nothing in the darkness beyond the fire.

"Something's out there Dean…I…can feel it…"

"Ok Sam, you stay here…Rusty…" Dean started for the front of the cave, but paused to look at the older man.

"Yeah, I'll stay here and watch out for Sam…you be careful boy." Rusty pulled the gun Dean had given him and took up a position in the shadows.

"Dean…No!" Sam hissed, not wanting his brother to be alone. "Rusty you have to watch his back…please…I can protect myself!"

Dean looked back at Sam and smiled before quickly moving out into the darkness.

TBC

Raven524: Well now that the site seems to be working again, I'm actually able to update...Yay! Thanks again for all your patience in waiting for this chapter. On the plus side, I didn't stop writing...so there will be more chapters posted shortly. A big hug to all of you who are reviewing this story...I hope you continue to enjoy it!


	22. Chapter 22 One Down

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 22 One Down **

Dean moved quietly, keeping to the shadows as he searched for what had set off Sam's spidey senses. He had grown to trust Sam's instincts, but his own were telling him that something was out there as well.

He heard the low growl before he saw the animal advancing towards him. Pulling his gun, Dean took aim and fired. The animal gave a scream and fell. Smiling, Dean moved closer to make sure the animal was dead. Before he could move two steps forward, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Oh crap!" Dean said softly as he saw that he now stood in a ring of wolves. Each had glowing yellow eyes and all were moving in his direction. "Ok, I know that you're out there you son of a bitch…why don't you get rid of your puppies and show your ugly fairy face!"

Dean stood his ground and watched as the dogs continued to advance towards him. He remembered that Sam had said they couldn't hurt him…but he had to admit, he was having trouble convincing himself that the wolves circling closer to him were just an illusion. "Just freakin' great…" Dean mumbled as he looked back towards the cave entrance. A chill ran down his spine as one of the wolves howled before advancing closer.

Inside the cave Sam was struggling to stand. "Dean!" Sam cried as he heard the growls and howling outside the cave. He had to get to him…he had to back him up.

Rusty moved quickly and gently pushed Sam back onto the travois. "Son, you have to stay here."

"Rusty…please…he's all alone out there!" Sam tried to desperately plead with the older man. "You have to go help him…you need to look for the man you saw…use the holy water to stun him and then you have to behead it."

Rusty looked at the young man struggling against him. "Dean told me to stay here…you're in no shape to handle it if something gets through…" Rusty was worried by the increased growls he heard outside the cave. Dean was probably surrounded…if it was a real wolf pack, the boy wouldn't have a chance.

"God…he's going to get himself killed because of me! If I weren't here…you'd be out there helping him." Sam practically sobbed as he pushed once more, dislodging Rusty and pulling himself up. His leg burned as he put weight on it, but Sam didn't care…he had to help Dean…he had to get to his brother.

"Damn it kid!" Rusty growled as he saw Sam stagger a few feet and fall, only to struggle up once more and surge towards the entrance to the cave. He was using the walls to pull himself towards the opening. "Sam…hold on!" Rusty moved once more and grabbed Sam gently around the waist, pulling him back into the cave.

"Let me go!" Sam screamed as he struck out, hitting Rusty in the side of the face.

Rusty ducked as Sam struck out again and once more shoved Sam down onto the floor inside the cave. "You are going to get your brother killed if you go out there…is that what you want Sam?"

Sam stopped struggling and looked up at Rusty. "We watch our for each other ...I have to help him!"

"You can help him by staying here, where it is safe. If you go out there, your brother's attention will be directed at you instead of the enemy. I'll make you a deal. You promise me that you won't leave this spot and that you'll shoot anything that comes through that entrance and I'll go check on that brother of yours…Deal?" Rusty knew Dean would be mad, but he also knew that Sam would never forgive himself if Dean was killed.

Sam nodded and held his hand out for the gun that Rusty was holding. "You have to hurry!"

"So I have to behead the little man and this will all be over right?" Rusty asked as he grabbed the machete from the pack that Dean had been carrying. He quickly strapped it around his waist and pulled out the other gun that Dean had left. Finally he grabbed the bottle of holy water and placed it in his pocket.

"Yes, it's the only way Rusty…remember…he can't hurt you directly, but he can use illusions to lead you into harms ways. Watch your step!" Sam sighed, feeling frustrated that he couldn't do more to help.

Rusty nodded and headed out into the night. The sight in front of him caused his blood to run cold. Dean was surrounded by a snarling pack of wolves on three sides. They were slowly driving the boy back…as Rusty watched in horror he realized that Dean didn't realize how close he was to the edge of the embankment. A few more steps and the boy would go over.

"Dean…don't move an inch boy…do you hear me!" Rusty called out as he quietly began to scan the rest of the wooded area.

Dean heard Rusty and froze. "What the hell are you doing out here…get back in with Sam!"

"You take one more step boy and you won't be able to help that brother of yours…you are about to step off the edge of the embankment…now stand still damn it and tell me what to look for!" Rusty wondered why none of the traps that he had set had gone off, and then it hit him.

"Dean…they can't be real son…just trust me…those doggies are like the bear!" Rusty watched as Dean swallowed but stood his ground. Dean could feel the hot breath of the wolves as they closed in for the kill. It took every ounce of self control for him not to take a step or back away.

Meanwhile Rusty heard a soft rustling off to his left. He moved cautiously, keeping to the shadows as he tried to find the little man that had haunted his dreams for so long. Motioning to Dean, Rusty continued moving. He saw Dean close his eyes and begin to move to the other side. Rusty motioned with his hand and Dean nodded as the two men continued to circle the unknown enemy in the brush.

Dean blinked and smiled as the wolves disappeared as he moved quietly to help Rusty flank whatever the older man had seen. A moment later, one of the saplings that Rusty had used to hold the holy water snapped up, the water flying and followed by a high pitched scream.

Dean and Rusty both ran towards the sound and stopped as they saw the little man writhing on the ground, smoke rising from his body where the holy water had hit him. Dean pulled his own container of holy water from his pocket and hit the man with it again, keeping him down as Rusty moved forward. Rusty had pulled out the machete and advanced on the man, but hesitated looking up at Dean. "Hurry up Rusty, believe me it's not human." Dean doused the figure again as the little man growled and tried to rise to his feet. Dean grabbed the fairy and wrestled it back to the ground.

Rusty moved forward as Dean gasped when the fairy managed to hit him in his sore side. He quickly moved forward and beheaded the thing as it rose to it's feet…dark eyes glaring at Rusty…the last word spoken "MINE!" echoed on the wind as the body actually dematerialized in front of Rusty. "What the hell!"

Dean groaned and stood on unsteady legs. "You've got it right Rusty…hell is exactly where that son of btch has returned to…good job man!" Dean scanned the area and didn't see any other threat. "We better get back to Sam…by the way…I thought I told you to stay with him Rusty."

"And if I had you would be at the bottom of the ravine and your brother would have never forgiven himself. That boy was trying to come out after you Dean…he really is stubborn!" Rusty said with admiration in his voice. He never had met two men who were as strong as these two. If he didn't know better, he would have thought they had gone through special ops training. "Come on kid; let me help you back to the cave before that brother of yours tries something stupid." Rusty placed Dean's good arm over his shoulder and started back towards the cave.

"So how did you know that those wolves weren't real Rusty?" Dean asked as they started back towards the cave.

"They didn't set off the traps son…if they had been real, the traps would have gone off." Rusty winked and then laughed as realization hit Dean.

Neither man noticed the Raven sitting in the tree watching the two men with a glare. Her wounds had healed, but she still remembered the pain caused by the bullets. She would be more careful going forward. Miranda had hoped that the demon would have been able to get rid of the two men, leaving her prey open and vulnerable…but they had managed to kill it. Flapping her wings, she studied the men and realized that a frontal assault would never work…she would have to bide her time and wait for her opportunity. It would be risky, but the strength she felt after feeding on Sam was worth the risk.

Flying lower, she noticed the object of her desire limping from the cave and falling just outside. She could smell the sweetness of his blood and wanted to desperately feed. But she couldn't make it before the other two got back to him. But maybe…just maybe…she might be able to feed a little, enough to tide her over. The raven landed on the ground not far from Sam, she could see the exhaustion on his face combined with the pain from his injuries. He was barely conscious. Concentrating she transformed once more, but this time she changed into one of the lowly creatures. She rarely took this form as it disgusted her…but it would provide her with the access she required. Moving stealthily she sniffed at the still form of Sam, the need to feed was almost more than she could stand, but she heard the sounds of the men returning and decided to hide within the cave.

As Dean and Rusty came in sight of the cave entrance, Dean broke away and ran towards the figure lying just outside the cave entrance. "Sammy!" Dean yelled. But there was no answer as his brother lay unconscious and unmoving.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so we have one baddie gone…and one to go. I wonder what she has in store for our boys…well actually I know…but you all get to wait until the next post to find out (rubs hands in glee).


	23. Chapter 23 Sneak Attack

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 23 Sneak Attack**

Dean knelt beside his brother and felt for a pulse. Sighing with relief when he felt the soft steady beat under his fingers. Rusty moved in on the other side and sighed. "Stubborn kid…he promised he would stay inside."

Dean shook his head. "Sam never was one for following orders…it used to drive my Dad crazy!"

"I bet he did. Well lets get him back inside so I can check him over…looks like I need to check you over again too Dean." Rusty saw the blood seeping through Dean's shirt.

"I'm fine.." Dean started.

"Yeah and I'm 28 years old and spry as a young chicken…now stop arguing with me and help me get him inside…this cold air won't do him much good." Rusty and Dean quickly got Sam back on the travois. As Rusty checked Sam's wounds, Dean checked the splint on Sam's leg. A few moments later both men were rewarded by a low moan from Sam.

Sam came to and wished he hadn't after he saw the anger in Dean's eyes. But then, he didn't care because an angry Dean was an alive Dean. He shuddered when he remembered hearing the scream echoing in the woods outside the cave. He realized now it wasn't his brother…Dean looked pissed, but otherwise he looked fine. Before Dean could start, Sam held up his hand. "I know…I'm sorry Dean…but I heard a scream and I thought…I thought…" Sam swallowed, not wanting to appear weak in front of Rusty.

Dean was ready to rip Sam a new one, but seeing his brother so upset, he clamped down on his anger and tried soothing instead. "I'm fine Sammy…Rusty managed to kill the bastard…so one baddie down…one to go!"

Sam sighed. "I'm glad Dean…argh!" Sam moaned as Rusty touched the wound on his shoulder.

Rusty shook his head. "Sorry son, but this wound looks like it's getting infected. I'm going to have to clean it again…I can give you something for the pain…" Rusty waited, wanting to give Sam some choice in his treatment. He felt part of the problem with Sam was the kid felt out of control.

Sam swallowed and looked at Dean. Dean could see Sam was waiting to see what he wanted…but he hesitated. He wanted Sam out of pain…but he knew that his proud brother was already feeling out of control…"What do you want Sam…you tell us and we'll do it." Dean said softly watching his brother bite his lower lip.

"Can I just have some over the counter pain relievers? Something that won't knock me out?" Sam asked softly.

Rusty smiled. "Sure kid!" Reaching into his pack he pulled out the drugs and handed them to Sam. Dean helped Sam drink some more water and held Sam's hand while Rusty cleaned the wound as gently as he could. By the time Rusty finished, Sam's eyes were already closing.

Dean patted Sam on the good shoulder and whispered. "You get some sleep Sammy…you're safe for now. I want to get an early start tomorrow…so you should get as much rest as you can now." Dean watched as Sam fought sleep for a few minutes longer before he lost the battle and fell asleep.

Dean jumped when Rusty started pulling at his shirt. "Your turn Dean and then you need to turn in as well…I'll take the first watch for the wolf lady…do you think she'll still turn up?"

Dean started to argue, but he knew Rusty was right. He needed some rest if he was going to be able to be sharp tomorrow. Grunting slightly as Rusty cleaned and redressed his wounded side, Dean responded. "I don't know Rusty…for all I know she was one of the wolves that attacked me earlier and changed her mind. I don't think she'll come here with both of us close by. But just in case, keep the gun close and shoot for the heart."

Rusty nodded as he watched Dean fall asleep beside his brother. He knew that even though Dean was sleeping, he was still guarding Sam. Shaking his head, he moved towards the mouth of the cave to keep watch. He'd let them both sleep through the night…he was used to going for long periods without sleep. He figured one more night and then they would be back at the road…he knew that Dean would then get Sam to the nearest hospital and he would go back to his cabin. At least, now he knew the truth…he wasn't crazy and he hadn't imagined what had happened. Rusty sat down and started his lonely vigil, hoping that the wolf girl would decide to stay away…they all needed some rest.

As the night deepened, a soft scurry of feet could be heard in the cave. But the sleeping men didn't move as the rat moved closer to the figure on the travois. Pausing, Miranda licked her lips as she sensed she was close to her prey. If she was careful, she could feed and not wake the man. Moving quietly under the covers, she moved to the shoulder that was still seeping blood. She bit quickly, drinking the blood as it flowed and once again feeling the strange power that flowed with Sam's blood. She had never tasted anything like it. She felt Sam moving in his sleep, the pain probably starting to register in his sleeping state. But she continued to feed until she felt gourged on blood. As she began to move quietly from under the covers, she pause and glared once more at the other hunter laying peacefully next to his brother. She needed to find a way to get rid of the other two if she was to have her final feast…and she knew that tomorrow night would be her last chance. As she moved back towards her hiding place in the cave. She began to make her plans…but this time tomorrow….Sam would be hers.

Dean woke as the first rays of sun made their way into the cave. He looked over at Sam and became immediately concerned. Sam seemed paler than before and his brother was shivering as if he was cold. "Sammy?" Dean said softly wanting to see his brother's eyes open to know that he was ok. But Sam's eyes remained closed.

Rusty moved towards Sam when he heard the concern in Dean's voice. "What's wrong Dean?"

"I don't know…he seems to be weaker this morning…he's not waking up." Dean pulled back the cover and noticed the blood on Sam's shoulder. The bandage had come off and the wound was still bleeding. "He's bleeding again…damn it!" Dean said as he showed Rusty the wound.

Rusty shook his head. This kid couldn't afford to lose much more blood and make it. "We need to get this bleeding stopped…he must have jostled it last night, maybe tore a stitch…I'll take care of it Dean." Rusty quickly cleaned the wound and placed another bandage on Sam's shoulder. The weird thing was the lack of blood on the bedding…if Sam had bled as much as was indicated by his current state…there should be more blood.

"Dean, I'm not sure what's going on…but I think we should get him ready for travel and take off. We need to get him to a hospital and soon." Rusty moved to start packing their things.

Dean and Rusty had been traveling for the better part of the day. Only stopping to try to get more fluids and medication into Sam. Dean and Rusty had decided to go ahead and give Sam the stronger pain medicine as Sam's body was near it's breaking limit. Sam never argued and seemed content to remain in a drugged fog for now.

They had finally made it to the top of the last ridge before they started the downward decent to the road. "You want me to take over Rusty?" Dean asked, amazed at how far the man had managed to drag Sam.

"Now you know that you shouldn't be dragging this boy…with your shoulder and side, I'd end up trying to cart you both out of here. Just give me a moment and we can continue.

Dean normally would have argued, but he also knew that Rusty was right. Besides, this way he could guard Sam. "Ok…how much longer do you figure…I need to get Sam to a hospital as soon as possible."

"Well, I figure we should continue on for a couple more hours. There is a clearing that we can make camp in…We should make it to the road by early afternoon tomorrow if everything goes ok." Rusty took a long drink from the canteen.

Dean moved to Sam's side and raised his brother's head, slowly pouring water into his brother's mouth and making sure he swallowed. It worried him that his brother was so out of it, but Sam seemed to be hanging on. "You stay with me Sam…you hear me…we'll get you to a nice comfortable bed real soon."

A few hours later, Dean found the clearing that Rusty was talking about. It was more open than the cave, but Dean figured with him and Rusty standing guard…nothing would be able to get to Sam. Rusty had left to get some firewood while Dean got Sam situated and began to set up camp. Dean heard a soft groan from his brother and moved to help Sam. "Hey Sammy…about time you decided to join us."

Sam opened his eyes and blinked. He felt so cold and so tired, but he was relieved that the jostling from the travois was over for the day. While the pain medicine helped, it didn't totally take away all of the pain. "Dean…thirsty." Sam whispered.

"Sure Sammy…here let me help you." Dean held Sam's head and helped him drink the water. "We're going to get the fire going soon…are you cold Sam?"

"A little…just tired" Sam's body continued to shiver contrary to his words. Dean pulled his own coat off and placed it around Sam's chest, tucking in. "I know you're tired Sam, but we will be back at the car some time tomorrow. Then I'll get you to a hospital and we'll see what's going on with you…how's the leg?"

Sam smiled softly. "Hurts a little but I'll be fine Dean…you don't need to worry about me. Where's Rusty?" It seemed to Sam that Rusty had been gone for quite a long time.

"He's out doing his Boy Scout routine…gathering fire wood to make you a nice big fire. When he gets back we'll make you something to eat and then you can sleep." Dean was trying to keep the worry out of his voice, he too was beginning to wonder what was taking the man so long.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rusty moved quickly through the forest, gathering up the wood for the fire. As he turned to head back to their camp he heard a soft rustle of leaves. Dropping the wood, he reached for the gun that Dean had given him and began to scan the surrounding woods. After a few moments, when nothing appeared he began to believe that it was just a small animal foraging for food. "Get a grip" he thought to himself as he bent over to pick up the wood he had dropped. It was time to get back to the boys.

Rusty still kept his eyes open as he moved forward, a blur of motion was all he saw before darkness as a tree branch connected with his head. Miranda smiled as she saw the old man fall to the ground. "I should have finished you off the last time old man…but I was soft. Since you and the other hunter have killed my friend…I guess I may need to keep you in reserve…it may be a while before another meal comes my way thanks to you two!" Reaching down Miranda began to drag Rusty off into the deeper brush. She quickly tied the man and gagged him. Rolling him over she saw the gun in his waist band. "You won't be needing this any longer…but I think this just might be what I need to get rid of the other one." Moving quietly through the forest, Miranda headed back towards the camp…the place that she would feast as soon as the sun dipped below the horizon.


	24. Chapter 24 Round 2

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 24 – Round 2**

Dean scanned the woods and decided that something was definitely wrong. Rusty should have been back by now. Dean was torn between going to look for Rusty and staying with Sam. In the end, he knew that he couldn't leave Sam alone. He just had to hope that Rusty would be ok.

"Dean…you need to go look for him…he could be hurt." Sam shivered as the temperature continued to drop with the sun. Dean pulled the coat up tighter around Sam and patted him on the shoulder.

"No way Sam…we stick together. I'm not letting wolf girl get her fangs into you again!" Dean pulled out his gun and checked to make sure that it was loaded. He reached into his bag and pulled out another gun and two small silver knives. He handed Sam a gun and a knife.

"You think you can handle these Sammy? Just in case…I need you to try to stay focused for me until Rusty comes back…I have a bad feeling that wolf girl is on the prowl." Dean sat closer to Sam, watching the woods as the sun continued to set.

Sam was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He held the gun in his trembling hands, not even sure that he could use it. But he would do his part and guard Dean's back. He couldn't fail him this time. "Dean…do you see anything?" Sam whispered, the tension almost unbearable.

"No…but listen…it's too quiet…not even a cricket." Dean cocked the gun and waited, he didn't need Sam's spidey senses to tell him that Miranda was on the move.

Miranda perched just outside the clearing and watched as the sun began to set below the horizon. Soon she would be able to change, but first she had to get rid of the other hunter. She had only handled a gun once before, but she figured it couldn't be that hard. Just aim and shoot. She pulled the gun from her waist band and removed the safety; she aimed at the blonde hunter. She waited for her moment…smiling as she saw the hunter stand and move into her line of fire. Taking careful aim, she pulled the trigger and grinned as the young man groaned and fell on top of Sam.

Sam heard the shot and felt Dean fall on top of him. He groaned as his injured chest complained about the added weight. But Sam knew he didn't have time to worry about his brother yet. He could sense Miranda's presence. Pulling his arms out from under Dean, Sam quickly felt for his brother's pulse and smiled at the steady beat under his finger trips. He saw a smear of blood on Dean's face and realized that the bullet had grazed his brother's skull. Trying to move Dean as gently as he could, he managed to get him down beside the travois. Sam closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness assaulted him. But he refused to give in to his body's demand for unconsciousness.

Miranda smiled as she saw Sam struggle to get his brother off of him. She walked into the clearing and smiled at the fear she saw in Sam's eyes. "Hello Sam. I've really been looking forward to this all day."

Sam watched in horror as the woman moved closer, aiming the gun at his brother. "NO…please…I'll do what you want. Just don't hurt him." Sam knew he wouldn't be able to draw his own gun quickly enough. Moving his hand under the cover he pulled the gun so that it rested beside him, still within easy reach. Still moving stealthily he palmed the small silver knife in his hand. If she got close enough, the knife would still do the trick.

Miranda smiled as she leaned closer to Sam, kissing him deeply as she moved to straddle Sam's hips. Sam gagged, but knew Dean's life depended on his actions. He had to lure her in close enough that he could strike true. He tightened his hand around the blade and tried to ignore the pain that her added weight was causing his battered body. "Now that's being a good boy Sam…maybe I'll keep your brother around…just to keep you in line. I admit I was going to kill you…but maybe…we could still have some fun."

Sam shivered from more than the cold running through his body. He was disgusted but he would play his part to save Dean. "What…what do you want Miranda?" Sam whispered, allowing his weakness to lure her in.

"I'm hungry Sam and your blood…it makes me feel so alive. I need a taste…lay still for me Sam or I'll kill your brother…" Miranda moved in closer, removing the bandage from Sam's shoulder and smiling at the groan that escaped his lips. She leaned in and began to lick the blood from the wound, softly sucking.

Sam felt a white hot pain lance through his shoulder. Now that she was close…now was the time to strike. Sam pulled his arm out from under the blanket, the knife still hidden. Moving slowly at first, he got his other arm free and reached up to hold Miranda. "Oh…so you want to play…you know this can be pleasurable for both of us Sam." Miranda smiled as she felt Sam's hands clasping her arm, pulling her closer to him.

"I don't think so!" Sam said as he drove the silver knife upwards into Miranda's chest. Miranda saw the movement and twisted at the last moment, causing the knife to miss her heart, but the pain was almost unbearable as she shoved Sam hard enough to cause him to fall from the travois.

Dean could hear the sounds of fighting but his eyes were refusing to open. His head felt like it was going to split in two…but he knew that Sam was in trouble. Groaning, Dean finally managed to pull himself up on all fours, his eyes opening wider as he saw Miranda stagger back, a silver knife sticking from her chest. She pulled the knife from her chest, screaming as the silver burned her hand. "You will both die tonight Sam…beginning with your brother!" Dean watched as Miranda transformed in front of his eyes into a large gray wolf. Her fangs showing she advanced towards Dean, blood still dripping from the wound on her chest.

Dean reached for his own gun, but Miranda was too fast for him. She knocked him back onto his back, causing the gun to fly away from him. Dean felt her claw rake across his neck but he wasn't going to go down that easy. "Whew! You really need to do something about that doggie breathe thing you got going sweetheart." Dean said with a smirk as he pulled his own silver knife and slashed at the wolf's face. He caught the beast across the nose and smiled as it yelped and backed away slightly.

Sam watched in horror as Miranda attacked his brother. He saw Dean's gone fly and knew that he had to do something if he was going to save his brother. He still held the knife, but his own gun was now out of his reach. Pulling himself up, Sam stood and moved to stand between Dean and Miranda.

"Sammy…what the hell…get out of here!" Dean called as he tried to struggle to his own feet. His head wound making him feel dizzy and weak.

Sam ignored Dean and limped closer to the seething wolf. "You wanted me Miranda…well take your best shot!" Miranda snarled and launched herself at Sam, Sam tried to roll, but the splint on his leg made movement difficult. He slashed again with the knife as Miranda clawed at his chest, opening some of the old wounds.

Dean looked frantically for his gun and noticed that it was on the other side of where Sam was now fighting with the werewolf. He could see that Sam was tiring quickly…all he needed was a distraction and then Sam would be able to reach the gun…suddenly he remembered what Sam had told him about the pebbles. Reaching into his jean pocket he pulled out the hand full of pebbles he had put in there the night before.

"Here doggie doggie doggie…See, nice white meat ready for eating right here!" Dean saw the wolf turn and head back in his direction. Praying that this would work, he tossed the pebbles as he yelled at Sam. "Sam…look in front of you!"

Sam opened his eyes and saw Dean's gun laying only a foot in front of his hand. He turned as watched as the wolf stopped and began to count the stones that Dean had thrown. Sam knew that this would be his last chance, pulling on the last of his reserves; he reached for the gun and pushed himself up. Swaying slightly he took aim and fired, the shot hitting Miranda in the center of the chest.

Miranda's eyes grew large as she transformed back into her human form. She could feel her life force leaving her body. Sam and Dean both watched as the woman they had known as Miranda closed her eyes for the last time. Dean pulled himself up and staggered to their bag, pulling out the machete he decided to make sure the bch couldn't come back. He quickly beheaded Miranda.

Sam watched, everything appearing to be in slow motion as he felt himself falling to the ground. He never heard his brother's cry as his eyes closed.

"SAMMY!" Dean cried out in alarm as he saw his brother fall.

TBC

Raven524: Ok...I thought I could finish it up here...but at least one more chapter to go!

TBC

Raven524: Yes I know another cliffy…but I promise to have an update for you again tomorrow!


	25. Chapter 25 Hospital Bound

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Travelers Beware**

**Chapter 24 Hospital Bound**

Rusty groaned as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that his head was pounding…as he tried to move his hand to his head he made his second discovery. "Damn…trussed up like a damn Thanksgiving Turkey!" he hissed as he began to feel his bonds. Moving his hands he managed to loosen the knots enough so that he could bring his hands from behind him to his front. Pausing for a moment to catch his breath…he began working on getting himself free.

It took a bit of time, but Rusty finally managed to get himself free. He stood on unsteady feet as he noted that he had been dragged into deep underbrush. Feeling the back of his head, Rusty could feel the large lump that was causing his headache. He was disgusted with himself…letting something get the jump on him didn't sit well with the former army ranger. But he had bigger concerns. Whatever had attacked him was probably after the boys.

Rusty moved quickly through the forest, being careful this time as he didn't want a repeat of the previous attack. As he came to the clearing where they had made camp, his breath hitched in his throat. He could see the evidence of a fight, but his concern grew as he saw Dean lying next to his brother…his arm resting in Sam's chest in a protective manner. Sam was laying on his back, his eyes closed and his breathing was rapid. Further on he saw the body of a young woman, minus her head.

"Dean?" Rusty moved quickly into the clearing. He was immediately concerned by the blood flowing down Dean's face and neck. Gently rolling the young man over, he could see that Dean was just unconscious. His heartbeat was strong and the wounds seemed superficial.

Moving over to Sam, Rusty noticed the new claw marks on the boy's chest and the shoulder wound had been re-opened. "Sam my boy…you just can't seem to keep the blood in you. While Sam was in worse condition, Rusty knew that the boy was a fighter. "You need to hang on Sam…your brother needs you." Rusty sighed as he moved Sam back to the travois and made him comfortable. He cleaned his wounds one more time and decided that he would have to try to wake the boy. He needed to get more medicine in him and fluids to replace the blood he had lost. Luckily this time, it didn't appear to be as extensive.

"Sam…can you hear me? I need you to wake up for me." Rusty watched but Sam remained unresponsive. He turned as he heard a soft groan from Dean. Moving over to the other man, he helped Dean sit up. "Whoa there…you've got a nasty gash on your head and your neck. Hold on while I fix you up." Rusty came back with his medical bag and quickly cleaned and bandaged Dean's new injuries. He also checked Dean's shoulder and side to make sure they had not been re-injured.

"Sammy…how is Sammy?" Dean whispered, afraid to speak louder as his head felt like it was going to fall from his shoulders. The last thing he remembered was crawling over to his brother and then collapsing.

"He's alive Dean, but we need to get him awake. I need to get fluids into him and some more antibiotics." Rusty watched as Dean processed the information. Rusty did a quick exam and breathed a sigh of relief…Dean probably would have a nasty headache…but his pupils were looking good and some of the color was coming back into the boy's face. "Here, take these…it will help with the headache."

Dean dry swallowed the pills and tried to stand. He pushed Rusty's hand away as he staggered over to Sam. He sat down and place a hand on his brother's face. "Come on Sammy…I know you're in there…open those hazel eyes for me."

Sam could hear his brother's voice, but he was so tired. He didn't know if he could respond. As he struggled, he felt a hand caress his face and then move to grab his hand. Sam knew that he would always find a way to answer his brother's need. He felt it in the slight tremor in the hand that now held his own. A soft moan escaped his lips as he forced his eyes to open. "Dean…you ok?" Sam couldn't believe how hard it was to talk.

Dean laughed softly. "Yeah a little tattered around the edges, but I'm in better shape than you little brother. But at least the wolf lady is gone along with our demonic fairy. All in all, I'd say it's time we packed up and headed back to the hotel…how about you?"

Sam smiled. "M'okay Dean…just give me a minute and I'll help you pack up." Sam rolled his head to the side and saw Rusty moving towards him with some bottles of water and sports drink. "Rusty…you ok?" Sam tried to keep the man in focus, but it was getting harder.

"Sure sport…I'm just a little battered. Damn she wolf got the drop on my and trussed me for Thanksgiving Dinner…but she didn't count on me being a tough old bird. Now you need to drink as much of this fluid as you can and take all these pills. We need to keep your fluid levels up…seems you might be a quart low again." Rusty handed the supplies to Dean. "Meanwhile, I'm going to build that fire and make us all a feast. I think we deserve a little celebration…too bad somebody had to go and get rid of my whiskey though…could have toasted in real style!"

Sam laughed softly at the guilty look on Dean's face. "Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Are you sure, I mean…she can't come back can she?" Sam saw the figure that Rusty had covered.

"I'm sure Sammy…don't worry. You just rest here and I'll salt and burn what's left. That way we know she can't come back…you'll just have to find yourself another puppy to love." Dean rose stiffly and moved to get what he needed. After a few moments, Sam could see that Dean had managed to finish what they had started. He sighed with relief.

Dean watched the flames and shivered. It had been close this time. If Sammy hadn't been a walking encyclopedia of weirdness, things might have turned out differently. He teased Sam all the time about being a geek, but in truth. If it weren't for Sam…Dean probably would have been dead a long time ago. He just wished he could make Sam see it. Dean moved back to help his brother drink the rest of the liquids and watched as Sam's eyes began to close. "It's ok Sammy…you get some rest. Tomorrow we get you out of here."

_**A week later….**_

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop outside Rusty's cabin. He moved around to open the passenger door, pulling out the crutches from the back seat and handed them to Sam. "Now remember Grace…you need to take it slow and easy. I don't want to have to haul your heavy ass back to the hospital. Although, Stacy was really warming up to me…" Dean quipped.

"Sure Dean…that's why she joined the rest of the staff in cheering when you left. I mean really dude, you could have left and taken a shower, cleaned up instead of sitting there guarding me." Sam rolled his eyes. Dean had stayed by his side for the whole 4 days that he had been forced to stay in the hospital. And he had insisted that Sam rest for another 3 days in the hotel before he finally gave in to letting Sam have a day out.

Sam's wounds were mostly healed. The stitches would need to come out in about another week and his leg was healing nicely. The cast would come off in about 5 weeks. After a couple units of blood and some heavy duty antibiotics, Sam was almost as good as new and hated that Dean insisted on treating him like he was spun glass. "Come on Dean, Rusty said he'd have dinner ready by 4:00 and it's already 4:15…we are going to be late!"

Dean smiled. His brother was looking and obviously feeling much better. It had been touch and go the first couple of days after he had rushed Sam to the emergency room. His brother had been unconscious for the rest of the journey and nothing Dean or Rusty had tried could get him to wake up. The doctors said it had been close. A little more blood lost and they would not have been able to help Sam. But somehow his stubborn brother had pulled through once again.

As Dean approached the door to knock, he almost fell in as the door was wrenched open revealing a grinning Rusty. "It's about time…my biscuits are getting cold!"

Before Dean could move inside, he felt Rusty's hand on his chest stopping him. "Did you bring the price of admission?"

"Aw…come on Rusty!" Dean whined, the smell of the food making his mouth water.

"No Whiskey…no food. You owe me a bottle remember?" Rusty said as he moved aside to let Sam in. "When you have the whiskey…you can join us. Until then…you get to stay outside." Rusty closed the door on Dean's astonished face.

Sam giggled as he saw his brother standing just outside the door, trying to figure out what just happened. "So how long should I make him stand there Rusty?" Sam asked as he reached inside his coat and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"Well I'll be…how did you manage that?" Rusty smiled as he accepted the bottle.

"Let's just say I have my connections…even guard dogs have to sleep…and the clerk at the hotel, well she felt a little sorry for me…so she helped." Sam giggled again as he saw Dean hang his head and sigh. Dean was starting back to the Impala.

Rusty laughed and moved to open the door. "Come on in here Dean…seems your brother had your back on this one!" Rusty held up the bottle of whiskey and smiled as Dean turned and hurried back towards the door.

"And I'll always have your back too Dean" Sam whispered softly as Dean came inside and they all sat down to eat.

THE END!

Raven524: As another story come to a close, I'd like to thank all of you who have responded to this story and those who have read it.


End file.
